Please Believe in Us
by spax99
Summary: The world of Seussical is whimsical and quirky. And now it's on the brink of existence. The characters all need someone to believe in them again if they want to have their memories back and to stay in their own world. But can the one person who can save them pull it off? And what is the alternate force at work against her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm the author of this story, Spax99, in case that wasn't obvious. I decided that even though I have a few other active fanfictions going, I really wanted to do a Seussical story. Our school musical this year is Seussical, and it's going to be so much fun, even if I am only a who. Well, without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up!" I called out, my voice traveling up the stairs and echoing around the oak paneled walls of the hallway. I heard several doors bang open and shut, and knew that I had woken the other children of the house up. Good. It's time for them, and me as well, to go to school.

I started making breakfast. I made some toast before one of the children came down the stairs.

"Look what Grant did to Max!" the little blonde girl yelled. I turned around and saw her holding the small brown dog, Max, who had sticks tied to his head so he looked like a reindeer. I sighed, and took off the sticks.

"There, all better. Now go do your hair, Cindy!" I told her and she rushed off. Passing her on the stairs was Sam, who immediately walked over to the stove.

"Hey, can you make some eggs?" he asked me. I nodded, but as I was putting the eggs in the pan, he spilt green food coloring into the eggs. Oh well, guess breakfast was going to be green. I put the eggs on the plates, right on top of the ham I had made, since there was no bacon left. The children all made their way downstairs. There was Cindy, Grant, Sam, the triplets, and our dog Max I scarfed down my helpings and rushed over to get my backpack. I noticed that my best friend's backpack was gone. Nice of him to wait for me.

I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door, headed for school. When I got there, I threw my bag in my locker, grabbed my books and hurried off to my class.

I entered the classroom and took my usual seat, next to my best friend Christopher A. Thorn. He loves his full name, who knows why.

"Thanks for helping out with YOUR siblings today," I grumbled at him. He just sat there with his customary little smirk, wearing a red and white striped polo shirt, black jeans and his red converse, black hair customarily stick up every which way, yet still looking tidy.

"They're my cousins. You know I'm an only child." He said, and I groan.

"I think you missed my point there,"

"No, dear Kat, I just ignored it." He said, ruffling my bright red hair. My hair was odd. It wasn't orange-ish like most red heads; no it was fire truck red. Our teacher walked in before I could reply. I sat through classes until our break, where I met up with Chris and some others in the commons area.

"Hey, Horton, May! Long time no see!" I shouted, as I see them approaching. Horton was very tall, with a heavy build, and brownish blackish colored hair. May, on the other hand, was very short, with blonde hair that hung down in her face and thick rimmed glasses.

"Hey Kat," Horton said.

"Do you guy want to take a walk? We don't have classes again for another hour and a half." Chris suggested.

We agreed, and we took a walk to the park, where we were met with a very unusual sight. There was a crowd of construction workers gathered around the last tree in our town. I ran over to see what was happening. When I looked up, I saw our other friend, Laura, sitting perched in the highest branches of the tree.

"Come down from there girl! We're going to cut down this tree!" One of the men called.

"You can't!" Laura and I shouted in unison. Laura looked startled, but then motioned for us to come join her. Chris and I climbed up the tree; Chris made it to her faster since he was a much faster climber.

"I'm an environmentalist, and I speak for this tree, which is all alone now thanks to you." Laura shouted angrily.

I wondered how long Laura had been up here. She had dark circles under her eyes and her red (not as red as mine) hair was matted with twigs and leaves. But her eyes burned with a fiery passion.

"If you 3 don't leave, then we'll just cut it down with you in it." Someone yelled.

"Chris, Kat, Laura, please come down!" Yelled Horton. I shook my head slightly, and I knew only they saw it.

"Let me speak to your boss!" Laura yelled.

"Mister Ler has no need to speak with riff raff such as you." Someone shouted.

We didn't leave. We sat there all through our break, and eventually May and Horton joined us up in this huge tree. We stayed after break ended, and some news people even came. The mayor of town came too, with his son. And there were all Christopher's cousins, which I lived with.

Now, you may be wondering why I live with Chris and his cousins. Well, Chris lives with his cousins because his parents died when he was 6, leaving him on his own. I live with them because 2 years ago, my parents had gone missing without a trace. I was going to be shipped off to Kalamazoo or somewhere outlandish like that when Chris's family took me in.

We sat until night fell, and we had to go home. But Laura stayed, sitting in that tree. Horton and May came to stay at our house, since their parents would surely have a fit if they went home.

On our way to school the next day, we ran into some trouble. Mei and her clique of prissy popular girls stopped us.

"Hey losers, saw you got on the news," Mei said.

"Yeah," her minions giggled. They said nothing more, but as they passed they tripped May into a puddle of mud. I went over to help her up, and the clique immediately closed in on Chris.

"Hey, there. Why don't you come join us? You'd fit in much better than you do with these losers," Mei said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"You know, Mei, I'd love to." He said, and my heart sank. I wanted to punch him so badly. But he wasn't finished. "But, I'm afraid I'm deathly allergic to stuck up, snobbish brats like you and your friends," He said, and started 'coughing' and fell onto the ground, twitching and moaning. Mei looked over at me, and I smirked.

"You're never going to get him, Mei." I said.

"We'll see about that," She said, and with a snap of her finger, her and her minions were off again. Chris stood up.

"Nice one!" I yelped, and I patted him on the back, but then I realized the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried. What if he really did want to go off with them?

"I don't know. I just have this odd feeling that someone needs our help." He said.

"I….I feel it too…" Horton said thoughtfully, and then we heard the scream. We rushed into the school, through the halls to the stage, where the cry had come from. There, in the shadows sat the mayor's son, looking bruised and broken. Poor kid, he hardly had any friends. He was a dreamer, and dreamed of strange things. Due to this, he was sort of anti-social. I tried to remember his name. Jack? No, that's not it. James? No, that's not right either. Hmmm….

"What happened, Jojo?" Chris asked. That's his name. At least I got the first letter. The kid shook his head. He wouldn't answer. And then I saw it. The shadows weren't shadows, there was something there! I took a blow to the face from some unseen force. What was happening?

I looked to my friends, and I noticed that they were all frozen, with looks of deep thought on their faces. Chris was the first one to snap out of it.

"Kat, you've got to believe! That's the only way we can escape this!" he shouted, and he didn't sound like his normal self. I tried to ask him what that meant, but he shouted "LOOK OUT!"

I got his warning too late. He leapt in front of me, taking a blow from the darkness that, had it hit its mark on me, would've been fatal. I felt awful, since he'd been standing up for me as long as I can remember.

"Chris!" I shouted, and narrowly missed being hit by the darkness as I rolled over to where Chris had landed. I check for a pulse. Thankfully, he still had one, so he was only knocked out. I thought back to the day after we met, and I wondered if he had felt this way when he found me knocked out, in this very same place. But for now, I had to riddle out what his message meant if I wanted to get out of this with my friends and my life. I glanced over to my other friends as I stood protectively over Chris. They were all knocked out. I couldn't think about that, I just had to riddle out Chris's words.

What did he mean, believe? I didn't know, and I couldn't believe in what I didn't know of. Maybe I just had to believe in myself and my own imagination.

'I do believe, I do, I do…' I thought. The darkness closed in on me, and I couldn't see anything, and then…

It backed off. It almost seemed to be scared of something… I stared at the spot on the floor in front of me, next to Chris, and I saw an odd sight. A hat, tall with red and white stripes. Instinctively, I reached out for the hat, and the second my fingers brushed against the soft material of the hat, a brilliant flash of light sliced through the dim stage area. And almost as if I were being sucked into the hat, darkness fell again, this time, permanent.

When I awoke, I was in a room. It was very dark, I couldn't see a thing. A spotlight flashed on, illuminating the hat sitting in the middle of the area I was in. I walked over to the hat, and looked at it strangely. I was scared to touch it, what if the same thing as before happened? I peered inside the hat, and gasped. I could see images dancing within the hat. A jungle, maybe, and there was an elephant. I leaned a bit closer.

"Curious I see. Well, I suppose that's a good thing, as you're going there too!" A voice behind me said, it was male, and sounded vaguely familiar. And then the figure pushed me forward, and I plummeted through the hat. It was like a portal, I landed in the jungle I'd seen.

The elephant lumbered past, and stopped when he saw me, a confused and worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

'Oh boy, could this day get any weirder?' I wondered as I passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 1! I thought this was pretty fun to write, did y'all like reading it.**

**Cat in the Hat: Meh. It was boring, when do I come in?**

**Kat: Shut up Cat, no one asked you 'shoves him off the stage'**

**Cat: 'Pulls Kat off with him'**

**Chris: Heh, sorry about them. 'scratches his head' Anyhow, whether you liked it or thought it could be better or just thought it sucked...**

**Spax99: Please review!**

**Chris: Hey! That's my line! 'Kat comes out from the curtain'**

**Kat: See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have managed to return, and with the next chapter as well! I want to thank the couple people who have read my story for reading it! Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up lying in a pile of leaves. I immediately remembered the goings on of the previous day, and didn't want to open my eyes to face that. But I knew I couldn't just lie here the whole day. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the canopy of leaves and trees above me. I realized then that I still had no clue where I was.

"Good morning." Said a voice. I turned around and I saw the elephant standing there. I admit I was a bit shocked that he was talking, but I didn't freak out.

"Umm yeah." I murmur.

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Horton." He told me. Horton. That's my friend's name. It must be a coincidence.

"Well, hi then. My name is Kat." I said. An absent look crossed Horton's face.

"Ummm, hello? Anyone home, Horton?" I asked. He shook his head and looked at me, a smile flashing across his face.

"Kat! I remember! The school, the hat, everything! And I also have memories of before then, of this world. Of being an elephant." Horton cheered.

"Horton, what is going on?" I asked him. How on earth did one of my best friends become an elephant?

"Well, actually, a lot of people from that world belong here in this one. But I think something happened, and we ended up in the other world…" he said.

"Horton, do you know if anyone else from school is here, in this world?" I asked. I hoped beyond hope that he'd say he knew where Chris was. I really needed him. This was too much.

"Well, I'm not quite sure." He said. Then a thought seemed to strike him.

"Hold on. You're here, but you don't remember ever having been here before?" he asked.

"No," I reply. I was about to ask him something else, although I'm not quite sure what, when I heard a small noise. It was as if someone were calling for help. I looked to Horton, who seemed to have also heard the noise and was look around. There was no one around. It was then that I heard it again, and I looked a bit harder and saw a speck of dust, floating right past my face. Horton had seen it too, and reached out with his trunk and placed it on a clover.

Horton held the clover between his great paws, and looked down at the flower in his hands. I also looked down at it in awe.

"That's odd," said Horton, "I've never heard tell, of a small speck of dust that is able to yell."

"So, you know what, I think there must be a person on that dust speck." I said.

"Some tiny person, shaking with fear, that he'll fall in the pool," Horton said, indicating the pool.

"He has no way to steer," I said quietly.

"Humph," came a new voice. It was a kangaroo. The little kangaroo in her pouch said "humph." too.

"Why, that speck is as small as the head of a pin, a person on that, why there never has been. Ha ha! You're the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool, and I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool," She sang.

"And I think so as well," The little kangaroo sang.

"Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel, but you're the biggest blame fool," she sang.

"In the jungle of Nool!" sang the little kangaroo.

"It's true, please believe us, we tell you sincerely," Horton and I sang.

"My ears are quite keen," Horton insisted.

"And I heard him quite clearly," I added.

"I know there's a person down there! And what's more," sang Horton.

"Quite likely there's 2, even 3, even 4!" I insisted.

"HA!" laughed a voice.

"HA!" laughed some others.

"HA HA HA!" laughed the Wickersham Brothers. With that a group of 4 monkeys swung out of the trees above.

"He's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool, and monkeys like us should know. We've been out on a limb, looking down on him," They sang together.

"He's fat," sang one.

"He's dumb," sang another.

"He's slow," sang a third.

"Elephants ain't too swift as a rule, but he's the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool!" Sang the Wickershams and the kangaroo.

"Did ya hear, did ya hear, did ya did ya hear?" sang the bird girls, perched up in the trees.

"Through the jungle, the new quickly flew."

"He talks to a dust speck! It's on channel 2!"

"Our topic today is 'psychic elephants who hear voices.' Whaddaya think, folks... Is the elephant off his trunk? We'll be right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'..." Sang a cat. I felt that I recognized his voice… He held a mic up to the clover.

"Well, I got nothing, stay tuned!" he yelled.

"Biggest blame fools in the jungle of Nool!" the whole jungle sang.

"I'm Gertrude McFuzz and I live right next door. Horton's never done anything crazy before. He's always been friendly and loyal and kind. I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind." Sang a girl bird with a 1 feathered tail. She reminded me of May. I'd keep my eye out for that one.

"I'm Mayzie La Bird and I live in that tree!" Sang a feathered fancy looking girl bird, pointing. "Enough about Horton let's talk about me, let's talk about, talk about, talk about, talk about ME!" She sang loudly.

"Biggest blame fools in the jungle of Nool!" Sang the jungle.

"We just have to save them because after all, a person's a person, no matter how small." Horton and I sang, and then I cut out.

"A person's a person, no matter how small." Horton sang with Gertrude.

"Better look out, Horton, or someone's gonna get your clover," sang a Wickersham, and all the animals dispersed except for me and Horton.

"Well…. That was…." I said, looking for the right words.

"Strange?" A voice from behind me said. I spin around quickly and see the Cat in the hat, the one that was reporting the news.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Horton was no longer there. It was just me and the creepy cat.

"Why, I'm the Cat in the Hat!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, I remembered where I heard his voice from.

"You're the one who pushed me through the hat! You're the reason I'm here in the first place! This whole mess is your fault." I said, pointing an accusing finger at him. He didn't even try to deny it.

"Yep. You're here because I brought you here. But it's much better than being stuck in the in-between, the black space I found you in. And you got yourself stuck there." He said.

"I could've gotten home from there!" I yelled.

"Maybe you could've, but you brought the darkness with you." He said.

"So? I took it on in my world." I said.

"By coming to this dimension." The Cat replied.

"You could've left me there; I would've gotten to my own world." I said.

"Look. You're needed here, Kat." He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the one who has been chosen," Said the Cat.

"Were you someone in that other world, the one I was originally in?" I asked.

"As of now, no I'm not." Said the Cat. What the heck could he mean by that?

"Can you send me home?" I asked.

"I could, but I won't. You have a job to do here, whether you like it or not." He said.

"Alright, so what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Right now… You have to go to Who!" he shouted, and threw the hat to the ground. The hat spun, and a vortex opened up. My eyes widened, and I was about to scream.

"And I have something else for you," the cat said. He put something in my hands I fell through the vortex.

I landed on my back with a loud thud. Ugh. I didn't know where the heck I was. I realized I was holding something, so I looked down at what was in my hands. It was the hat! But… It wasn't. It was a lot smaller, and it had a clip at the bottom. It was one of those hats that clipped into my hair, and looked kind of cute. But I was too scared of what it might do if I put it on. I looked inside and found a note.

_ Hello Kat. I'm sorry I had very little time to explain this whole situation to you. But I can't tell it all to you in a note of this size. I must tell you only what is necessary. This hat has the same capabilities as mine. You can travel from world to world if you only think of the place and put on the hat. There is another way, but it is much harder than this. Also, you may be thinking of attempting to return to your world. You MUST NOT try this. It is extremely dangerous, and there is a high chance that you may not return ANYWHERE. Sincerely, the Cat in the Hat._

What the heck? That didn't answer any questions other that the one he just created.

_ P.S. You and Horton were right about the world on the clover, which is where you are now. I suggest you go and see the Mayor, or more accurately, his son._

I looked around me for the first time, and found myself in a town. The buildings and vehicles were slightly odd, but the town was clean. This would be Laura's utopia.

"She might be here somewhere," I said thoughtfully as I walked through the streets of town. I found that I had a bag on me as well, which black and embroidered with the Cat's hat. It had money, which I'm sure was for this town. I went into a café and sat down, ordering a cup of who-coffee. Everything on the menu had the word who in front of it. Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn't alone at my table. Someone sat directly across from me.

"Hello, Kat." He said.

"Hi, Jojo." I said quietly. I hoped he'd kept his name from my world, as I now called it, since I realized that many of my friends were not from that world.

"I'm the mayor's son in this town." He said.

"You were in the old town too. I kind of thought that you were the person he told me to find." I said.

"Who told you to find?" Jojo said. A somewhat anxious look crossed his face. I wondered briefly if he knew the Cat. That guy would cause anyone anxiety.

"Never mind." I said. "So, what's with this town? Anything I should know about?" I asked. Anything that Cat didn't tell me, I added in my mind.

Jojo looked kind of grim and kind of sad. "Our town is on the brink of war. All the Truffula trees on the other side of town were cut down. And free thinking isn't allowed." Jojo told me.

"This place doesn't sound like paradise." I said.

"It's not. I kind of miss our old world, even though I always got beat up there." He said.

"I'm sorry," I murmur.

"It's not your fault. You got it as much as me from Mei and her clique." He said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I'm a thinker, but I also observe what's going on around me." He said.

"If free thinking isn't allowed here, it really doesn't sound like the place for you," I told him.

"It isn't. But my mom and dad have high hopes for me, I'm their only son. I have no way out anyhow." He said.

We parted ways, and I walked through the streets of town, wandering aimlessly. I didn't know why the Cat wanted me here, but something inside me said I should stay here and not go back to Nool. I wasn't really watching where I was going, which is why I ran into someone. They were bigger than me, so I fell to the ground into a puddle of water.

"ouch…" I said.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked, and a hand reached down offering me help up. I looked up, and my hair fell out of my face. My ponytail had fallen out, and my hair was hanging down into my face.

"…Kat…" he said. When I looked, I realized who it was.

"Chris!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. But since I was on the ground, I ended up pulling him down on top of me. We both started laughing.

"How are things?" I asked him.

"They're going well." Chris told me. I laughed again. I had really missed his formal answers.

"How about you Kat? Do you know where you fit into this world?" he asked.

"I'm not from this world, I don't think. This annoying Cat keeps telling me I need to be here, but I don't get anything he says." I said.

"Mm." He said.

"Who are you in this world?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"I don't think I'm anyone. I'm not quite sure. Probably just Chris here too." He said.

"I'm fine with that. I found Horton in the jungle of Nool." I said.

"You were to the jungle? How?" he said.

"That's where I landed. I just got sent here by the Cat." I said.

"… So you've got no place to stay…" He said. I shook my head.

"I'm sure you can stay with the mayor. My parents were good friends with his, and he really liked you. He probably wished you didn't live with us so you could live with him instead." Chris led me to the Mayor's house. Jojo was sitting on the steps.

"Hi, Kat." He said. "You need a place to stay."

"Umm, yeah." I said.

"You can stay with us. Dad loves you." He said.

"Jojo, you don't like it here, do you?" I asked.

"No, but there's no escape." He said.

"Actually, there is." I said. I pulled out my hat, the hair clip one.

"Would you like to come to the jungle of Nool with me, Jojo?" I asked. He nodded.

"But… What about my family?" He asked.

"You can come back. The one thing that darned Cat did that was good was give me the ability to hop worlds." I said. Jojo paled.

"The Cat gave you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't trust that Cat." Jojo said.

"Well, then you can trust me, I'm the one controlling the hat." I said. He nods, and takes my outstretched hand.

"To the jungle of Nool!" I said, as I placed the hat on my head, and whoville vanished.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it good? Did I move this part too fast? Is my twist too much? Please let me know if I'm doing a good job so I know if I should keep going in the direction I'm headed or change it.**

**Cat: Well, I liked this chapter more because _I _was in it.**

**Kat: Hmph. Stuck up Cat, hogging the spotlight.**

**Cat: Hey, did you notice we have the same name, just spelled differently? **

**Kat: It was my name first.**

**Spax99: Stop fighting. Cat, I thought I told you to stay backstage for this author's note.**

**Cat: well, I didn't.**

**Spax99: Please review! It only takes a little effort to press the little blue button and make and author's day!**

**Cat: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 3! 3 chapters, in 1 week! It's break though, so don't expect it to be this fast all the time. I also must apologize for having a longish authors note and a shorter than usual chapter. Without further ado, I present... CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

We both landed with a thud.

"Owwww…" We both said. I opened my eyes and immediately realized we were NOT in the jungle of Nool. I was staring up at a ceiling.

"Wait, we're in my room…" Jojo muttered. I realized that I'd landed on top of him. I quickly scrambled off of him.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. But it IS a problem that we ended up in your room on Who instead of where we should be. What the heck…" I wondered.

"That Cat! He definitely didn't tell me everything!" I yelled, suddenly fuming.

"W-what Cat?" Jojo asked, suddenly sounding rather nervous.

"What's wrong Jojo?" I asked, noticing the stutter.

"Nothing," Jojo said. I nodded, and reminded myself to ask again later.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Jojo said.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE THERE!" came a voice from the sky. Jojo's eyes widened and he dashed down the stair with me trailing behind him. We saw Jojo's mom and dad, looking sort of confused. Then his dad spoke up.

"Well, we're who's here; we are Whos here smaller than the eye can see. It's true sir, we are Whos here I'm a Who and so is she," He sang, and with the last line pointed to his wife.

"We're tiny little people blowing by in the air, wondering how and why. Here on who, the ti-iniest planet, in the sky." They both sang in unison.

"Who, who, who, who," Jojo and I sang.

"I'm the mayor," Said Jojo's father, straightening his jacket.

"Who, who, who, who," We sang again.

"I'm his wife," Sang Jojo's mother, blushing slightly.

"Who, who, who, who!" We sang.

"Just imagine a Whos unusual life!" We all sang.

"Picture the tiniest houses and grocery stores," sang Mrs. Mayor.

"Who," sang Jojo, Mr. Mayor and I.

"Tiny umbrellas that drip on the tiniest floors," sang Mr. Mayor.

"Who," sang Jojo, Mrs. Mayor and I.

"The tiniest tunnels and tiniest streets," I sang

"Miniature busses with miniature seats," Jojo sang.

"Miniature buildings with miniature windows and doors!" finished Jojo and I.

"No smaller town than yours." Sang the voice.

"Imagine a place that is tiny and totally clean," Sang the Mayor.

"Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean," Sang the Grinch, who had peeked in the window of the house.

"You think that it's heaven on earth, yes you do," Sang the Mayor.

"But heaven on earth isn't heaven on Who," Sang Mrs. Mayor.

"Troubles on Who are the biggest that you've ever seen…." We all sang.

"We're on the brink, of war they say, we're going to war and oh my. 'Cause if we do then you can kiss Whoville goodbye." sang the Mayor.

"Our skies are unbearably dark…" I sang.

"And war is unbearably near…" sang Jojo.

"And that's not the end of our troubles here…" We all sang.

"For on the other side of town, the Truffula trees were all cut down. They once stood tall in all their glory…. But that's another story." Mrs. Mayor sang.

"So here on Who we live in fear. We're drifting through space and cannot steer, a troubled and a tiny land… Our future's in your hands." Jojo sang.

"It's up to you, sir. Please help Who sir, you're the only one who hears. You must, sir, save our dust, sir, now that we have reached your ears. We're tiny little people saying thanks in advance, hoping perchance you'll try. Please save Who, the tiniest planet, in the sky." We all sang in unison.

"I won't let you down, no, I won't let you fall. A persons a person, no matter how small, a persons a person, no matter how small." sang the voice. I suddenly realized who it was.

"Horton!" I yelled.

"Kat? Is that you?" He asked back. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"I thought something awful had happened to you!" Horton yelled.

"Well, it kind of did. I was brought here by force, and I don't think I can get back," I yelled.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll keep you safe on your small speck of dust." Horton yelled.

"Thank you, Horton." I yelled.

"We just had a talk with your teachers today," Mr. Mayor began to Jojo, completely ignoring that I was here.

"And they didn't have one good thing to say!" Mrs. Mayor said.

"You invent new thinks that defy all description," continued the Mayor.

"You gave Miss O'Dooley a nervous conniption." Mrs. Mayor stated.

"Your Thinks were so wild they disrupted your classes, and made Mrs. Mackel-Who drop her new glasses. Which is why you're suspended! Yes, that's what they said!  
Young man, what in Who has got into your head?!" said the Mayor.

"Ummm, I…" said Jojo. I just looked at Jojo and his parents. Were they seriously yelling at him for having an imagination? What kind of world is this?

"Both of you, go to bed. And think some normal thinks instead." He yelled at the both of us. I wasn't sure if he'd realized that I was the kid who he thought was an awful influence in the other world.

"Wait just a minute, who are you?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"I'm Kat. You're always telling me I'm an awful influence on the community and that it is your duty as Mayor to make me stop." I said.

"You've got the wrong guy, kid. I was just elected Mayor yesterday." He said.

"Okay then…" I said as I dashed up the stairs after Jojo. I found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands staring at a blank wall. He was completely expressionless. I hopped onto the bed with him. I put my arm around him.

"Parents never understand, huh buddy?" I asked cheerfully.

"I just want to make them happy." He said.

"Jojo, they expect too much! You can't stop being you just because your parents say so! You have to stand up for yourself! You have to tell them that you believe in the right to think whatever you want! You can't just sit here and take it like you did in our world with the bullies! Jeez, you've gotta take the stand for yourself kid!" I said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

"WAH!" I screamed and I spun around to find the Cat in the Hat sitting on the window sill.

"You!" Jojo and I shouted at the same time.

"Relax, Jojo, I'm leaving real soon. And I'm taking Kat with me!" He said as he grabbed my arm and jumped out the window.

"NO!" Jojo shouted, but it was too late. He dashed to the window and looked out into the night, but could see nothing on the dark street below. They were gone.

* * *

"What the heck is your problem?" I tried to shout at the Cat, but he had his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh." The Cat hissed. I kept on fighting him, kicking and flailing as he held my arm tightly. He spun me around to face him.

"Look, I'm trying to help you." He hissed, and I recoiled slightly. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. For the first time, I realized that maybe he really is a bad guy after all. Maybe he wanted me to get stuck here forever and not return home. He was pulling me along, but seemed to realize that I was going slower than usual. He turned his head to look back at me and caught sight of my expression. He stopped walking and turned the full way around; put a hand on each of my shoulders. I recoiled slightly from his touch.

"Kid, what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer. I must've looked awful, because I saw guilt flash across his features when he recalled how he'd been talking to me.

"Oh, kid…" he said. He looked utterly hopeless. Without warning, he pulled me forward and was hugging me. I went completely stiff and pulled away.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Kat. If there were another way, I'd try it. But I don't think there is." He said.

"So you can't explain anything?" I asked.

"I can explain some things, so here goes…" said the Cat. He took a deep breath.

"This world has been along for a very long time. Maybe longer than any other world we know of." He said.

"Other worlds? What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"Psh. I forgot. People on earth believe that there is only their world. There are, in reality many different world. I believe that we have come in contact with 42 other worlds and proven an additional 86's existence. This is but one of those worlds. Out of those worlds, 16 of them are known to be dead worlds."

"Dead worlds?" I asked.

"Once a world has no one from your world to believe in them, they become a dead world. Nothing was known of dead worlds or of their inhabitants…. Until 3 days ago, at 4:26 in the afternoon, when the first dead world was revived."

"Seriously? A major breakthrough like that happened so recently? What's the world like?" I asked.

"It actually resulted in the recreation of 2 worlds which are joined." He said.

"Hey! That's just like Who and Nool! And 3 days ago at 4:26 I was…" I said realizing where I would've been.

"Go on," The Cat said.

"I was on the stage… You can't mean that I saved Who and Nool from being dead worlds, do you?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I meant." The Cat said. "And now we know that dead worlds can be revived if someone believes in them again. And we know that the inhabitants of these worlds end up on earth!" The Cat cheered.

"Why can some people remember earth while others can't?" I asked, thinking of the Mayor.

"I believe that only those present at the resurrection of a world- that is, those who were with the believer when they began to believe- can remember." He said.

"What about you? You weren't present." I said.

"Well, you see, I think that possibly since you are the sole believer of this world, your own thoughts and emotions influence certain things. You were lost and scared, so your mind naturally gave one inhabitant the memories and knowledge that could help you out." The Cat said.

"No… I can't save anyone… I don't believe you… I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!" I yelled.

The entire world shook, and cracks raced across the world. It was like watching a T.V. program and having your T.V. shatter. The world spun and distorted.

"No, I do believe," I said softly to myself. Everything went still. It was returned to the way it was before my outburst, aside from the fact that the Cat was now holding me in a tight hug. He opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness! Please don't do that again." He said.

"I-I did that?" I asked quietly, still terrified from the event.

"If you don't believe, it'll shatter this world's reality, and I have no clue what could happen if you shatter reality a second time." The Cat said.

I didn't know what to do. I settled for putting my head in his arms and crying.

* * *

**Sooooo, how did you like it? A bit different than the musical, huh?**

**Cat: Hey, why am I scary and mean? *pouts***

**Spax99: Because that's how I wrote you. You are kinda creepy sometimes, with your randomness and all. You don't like it, you write it.**

**Cat: You've got a point there.**

**Spax99: I believe the word we're looking for is... ANYHOW**

**Jojo: We want to thank Seussetta for being our only reviewer!**

**Cat: We DO know that you are reading this, so leave a review! Or I'll come to your house.**

**Spax99: Okay Cat, don't creep out the readers, *shoves him backstage, and Cat pulls her back with him***

***Various crashes, squeaks, honks and cymbols are heard backstage***

**Jojo: Ummmm, okay... Well, please review! It's much enjoyed and makes her write faster!**

**Spax99:*Pops head out from the curtain* Thank you for reading, and please review! All reviews are read and much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat: Hello, and welcome back to our fanfiction!**

**Jojo: Umm, Cat, we have a problem.**

**Cat: What's that?**

**Jojo: We don't have an author's note since we don't _actually_ know where our author is...**

**Cat: Of all the times for her to go missing... Go look for her...**

**Jojo: *Walks off looking for author***

* * *

I woke up with my eyes stinging and a heavy heart. I sat up and looked around. To my slight disappointment, the Cat was nowhere to be seen, and I was back in Jojo's room. It looked to be early morning, maybe 2 or 3 A.M. Jojo was on his bed curled up in a ball.

"Jojo," I whispered, just loud enough for him and only him to hear.

"Kat? Is that you?" He mumbled, and I could tell I'd woken him from his voice.

"Yeah, it's okay. Go back to sleep." I whispered.

Jojo nodded, and rolled over and fell asleep. I lay there staring at the wall for quite some time before I noticed something astray. My mini-hat wasn't on my head. My gaze fell upon the night stand, where it was sitting along with a folded up piece of paper. I quickly grabbed the paper and hastily unfolded it.

'Wait, I don't even like that Cat. Why am I so anxious to see him, or at least his writing?'

I opened the note and saw the loopy (asparagus*) handwriting. It was definitely his.

_Dear Kat,_

_ I….. Well, I don't know how exactly to say this. I don't usually fall into this situation. I think you should go back to Nool. It's my job to protect Jojo. And I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are. I would tell you to go back to your own world if I did not know the dangers of doing so. Rest assured that you have seen the last of me. I wish you all the best._

_ CAT_

I noticed the slight smudge marks in the ink, and I had a feeling he was crying when he wrote this. I didn't know what to feel. Betrayed? Sad? Angry? Stupid? …Happy? I knew that some part of me WAS happy that I'd never see that annoying Cat again. But then again, another part of me felt like it had been snapped in half.

I must have started crying, because before I knew it the paper was smudged with my tears as well. It was then I decided. Since I wasn't going to trust the Cat (Jojo thought it was unwise, and I had to agree after the kidnapping incident) I was going to stay here since the Cat told me not to.

I didn't sleep at all that night, I just stared up at the ceiling.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Jojo asked me on the way to school that morning. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cover up the dark circles that formed under my eyes.

"Ugh…" I mumbled, but nothing else.

"What did the Cat do to you?" Jojo asked eyes wide with worry. I suddenly felt bad for making him worry like he did.

"Nothing, Jojo. I'm fine, just really tired." I lied. To tell the truth, I felt like I was going to fall apart at any moment. Jojo looked like he knew what I was really feeling, but he said nothing.

We walked into the school, which was a normal building, unlike all the other buildings in town. I wondered if I would even be registered for classes, since I didn't strictly belong in this world. I had all my school stuff in my bag, which came here from the other world.

"We're not in the same class." Jojo stated, and then he was off to his own class, and I was off to mine.

'Here goes,' I thought, taking a deep breath and walking through the door to my classroom…

… And was met with the eyes of all my classmates.

"Hello, you must be Miss Kat, our newest student. You may take the seat next to Mr. Christopher, if you don't mind." The teacher (an old, serious looking man) said. My eyes lit up. Chris was in my class!

I quickly made my way to the empty seat next to him and sat down, sitting my thing on the desk.

"I'm so sorry," Chris immediately blurted at me. I looked at him bewildered.

"Umm, you didn't do anything." I said back.

"Oh, umm, yeah. I don't know what came over me." Chris said, looking thoroughly confused.

"It's okay; just help me with the school work!" I said cheerfully.

I had fun with Chris. But some part of me couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something.

It was the same part of me that saw the guilt in his eyes, and also the confusion. He felt bad about something and he didn't know what. It scared me.

Soon the school day was over, and Chris disappeared before I could ask him to hang out. That also scared me.

He never left me alone.

In this world, so many things were changed in this world. I didn't like all of them. Jojo walked home with me, and it was clear that he was worried about me now.

"Hey, Kat. Please tell me what's wrong," Jojo said.

"I already told you, there's nothing wrong with me. Are you sure you're okay?" I said smiling playfully. I didn't feel it though, and it was clear that I didn't mean it from my eyes.

"Kat, you can't keep lying to me you know." Jojo said. We walked in the house through the front door. I half expected Jojo's parents to yell like they had done so yesterday. I immediately walked upstairs and started to explore. There were many more doors upstairs than I could even hope to explore. I opened one to find a library. Wall to wall books, lining the room all the way up to the ceiling 20 feet above me. I looked around myself, staring in awe at all around me. I grabbed a book off the shelf and curled up in the armchair.

"Hey, Kat, wake up, it's time for dinner." Jojo said, shaking me awake. I guess I had fallen asleep, as I was sitting in the armchair still with the book over my face. I went down and had dinner with the family.

"So Kat, how was your day?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"It went fine. I finally found my friend Chris, who had been avoiding me. But he's acting… Weird, I guess." I said.

"Honey, what are you talking about? I know every Who, all 922, from Cindy Lou Who to Mr. McNew, but there isn't a single boy your age named Chris." Mr. Mayor stated.

"Are you quite sure of that? He was in my class just today." I said.

"Have you been thinking again, Kat?" Mrs. Mayor asked.

"Of course I have. Isn't that what school is for?" I replied.

"We need to talk. Jojo, Kat, go to bed." Mr. Mayor said. We didn't argue, we just went straight to bed like we were told we should.

I was moved to the room right next door to Jojo's. All my stuff was moved into there. They were connected through the tiny bathroom they shared. Which is why, when I was sitting on my bed, I was surprised to hear a conversation from Jojo's side of the room. I went over to the bathroom door, standing inside the bathroom, and put an ear to the door.

"You!" Jojo shouted.

"Yes, me. And this time, I'm actually here for you." Said the other voice. My heart almost stopped. The voice belonged to the Cat.

"Your friend seems to have taken my advice, I see. She's headed on out." The Cat said. He was no doubt referring to the fact that my stuff wasn't in Jojo's room.

"Who?" Jojo asked.

"Why, Miss Kat, of course! She was too close to you, and without realizing it, infinitely too close to me." The Cat said.

"She's still here you know." Jojo said bluntly. Through the crack in the door I saw the Cat's reaction. He looked like one might after being hit in the face with a frying pan. Suddenly, the door I was leaning on gave way (The laundry hamper propping it semi-closed tumbling down) and I came sprawling into the room on my face.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww…" I said. The Cat's eyes widened. He looked at me, then at Jojo, then at the door, then back at me, then at the window, and then finally back at me. Before I could scramble away, he had my wrists in his hands and we jumped out the window. Once again, we left behind only a bewildered looking Jojo.

The events of last night were repeating themselves. He was dragging me through the same exact place, and I was resisting in the same way.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. You. Stupid. Cat." I said, and I fell to the ground. He would have to drag me to get me to move any further.

"Go back to Nool." The Cat hissed. He was sort of scaring me again. I had to wonder if he had some sort of personality disorder making him like this.

"No," I said. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and was shaking me. Hard.

"You can't stay here! You'll mess everything up, just like you did last time Katrina!" He shouted. His eyes were fiery and at the same time sad. I was scared he might actually hurt me this time, something I had never felt with him. Without warning, I was crying.

"Whoa, whoa, please wait. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean any of that! I-…" The Cat said.

"You, you just reminded me so much of him. I have hardly seen him since we came here! I miss him so badly, and you remind me of him. So when you get like this, I just die inside…" I said.

"Truth is, you remind me of my friend Katrina. I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"Well, maybe now we can help each other find who we missed."

"No, Kat. We can't. I can't see you anymore. You almost destroyed the whole world last time, this is goodbye."

And with that, he left the girl in the rain, crying.

* * *

**Cat: ...and that's how I fought off a hundred crocodiles with only a box of toothpicks!**

**Kat: Ummm, Cat? They were all reading the chapter...**

**Cat: OH... I knew that...**

**Kat: Jojo still hasn't found our author?**

**Cat: Not that I know of...**

**Jojo: Found her... *Points to corner of room, where the curtain has fallen back***

**Spax99: *Sits in corner facing the wall, with Gertrude next to her* ...notice me horton... *singing sadly***

**Cat: Umm, what's wrong with her? She's kinda creeping me out!**

**Jojo: Well, all we know is that she knows how Gertrude feels about Horton.**

**Cat: Shes's...heartbroken?**

**Jojo: Yeah, that's why this chapter was a little... off...**

**Spax99: why...**

**Cat: Umm, yeah. Anyhow, please review! She'll write faster, and maybe she'll be less sad. She also plans to have another chapter up before Christmas, and wishes you all the best.**

**Gertrude: *Now having Spax99 hanging off of her, crying* Please review, I really don't want to put up with this for another chapter!**

**Jojo: *Pulls the curtain closed so only he is onstage* Thank you for reading this chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated! You're all wonderful for reading this, it means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat: HELLO WONDERFUL READERS!**

**Spax99: *who is handcuffed to the Cat* Why am I here?**

**Cat: It's your story, hun.**

**Spax99: Hmm, you have a point...**

** Cat:Plus, you have some explaining. What the heck is 'asparagus' handwriting? *is waving previous chapter in Spax99's face* And you owe me an explanation about that 'heartbreak' thing too.**

**Spax99: Oh, haha, that... It's my friend's joke. She calls everybody's handwriting by a food. Not lying.**

**Cat: Oooookaaaay then... You have something else to do too... and you ignored my other question...**

**Spax99: RIGHT! I KNOW! To my dear reviewer, Seussetta, thank you for the hug. It actually did make me feel better, since real people can only fight over the situation... And our production of Seussical is going very well. There's never a dull moment, between the stage crew breaking scissors and the Cat in the Hat getting on all the Whos bad side. It certainly is an adventure. It's a ton of fun, although a little sad at sometimes.**

**Cat: Oh, I know why! The guy you like is in it, right? I'm right, aren't I? I mean, since you're heartbroken and all, there has to be a guy and he's in it, right?**

**Spax99: Yes, Cat, now shut up. I'm trying to memorize, as I have to have all my songs done by the end of break. And also, why am I handcuffed to you?**

**Cat: Because we're going to have fun! You need to cheer up. *Drags her off stage***

* * *

"Please, I want to hear about Katrina," I said softly. The Cat's eyes widened slightly, and he sighed. He came over to me and sat down.

"…Alight. I'll tell you, I suppose…" The Cat said.

* * *

_Many years ago…_

_ A girl sat on the edge of the window sill, looking out over all the buildings in Whoville. It looked like such a happy little town._ _Her window was open, and she could just smell the faint odor of the Truffula trees, which grew near her house on the edge of the town. It was a very beautiful town, and it just made her feel bitter inside._

_ "Katrina, honey. We need to talk," her father called from downstairs. She ran down the hallway to the stair, and slid down the spiraling banister. It was quite fun, actually._

_ "Yes?" she asked._

_ "It's about your habit. Your… thinking habit." Her father told her._

_ "I don't see why it's a problem," Katrina said._

_ "Your thinks are wild, and insane, and uncontrollable! They disrupt your classes, annoy your teachers, and cause complete anarchy. It must stop. Which is why we've come up with this solution." Her father said._

_ "What plan?" she asked. He held up a flier. _

_ "A-a boarding school?" she asked._

_ "Yes. You start next week." He said._

_ "No. I can't go there. What about my life here?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Katrina. But this thinking has to be stopped."_

_ Katrina ran upstairs to her bedroom. It wasn't fair! It's not like she hadn't seen this coming, oh she knew something like this would happen eventually. She just never expected it to happen this soon. She threw herself down on the bed, sobbing. She lay there on her face for almost an hour before she decided._

_ "I'm a thinker, I can think up a plan," she said._

_ She sat on her bed, thinking. She could run away. Far, far away, where no one could ever find her. Would it work? Could it work? She thought there was a high-ish chance that she would get caught. She wouldn't have a second chance if she got caught, it would be tight security if she tried and failed. She began packing her stuff, shoving it into a bag quickly, with no semblance of order. It was safe to say right now she was freaking out. She dashed quickly and silently back and forth, trying not to alert her father to her plan. Once her bag was finally packed, she slung it over her shoulder and went over to the window._

_ This would be the hard part. The windows were meant to open outwards, but she had to force them open inwards so her father wouldn't see the window. She managed to pry the window open. There was a tree growing right next to the window. She swung outside onto the tree and leapt to the tree and then down the tree to the ground. She looked to her right, and then to her left and dashed down the street._

_ She kept going for several hours, until the sun was set and she was in a wooded area. It was dark, and she realized that she had not the faintest idea where she was. She sat down in the small clearing, and sat down. She pulled out a blanket and sleeping bag. She sat on them, leaned up against the tree. She was scared, and it was beginning to get very cold outside. She was lonely too._

_ "Hmmm, you are an interesting child, aren't you?" said a voice. She quickly looked around. Her eyes fell upon a strange man. Or, more like Cat. He was tall, and he wore a top hat with red and white stripes on it._

_ "Who are you?" she asked._

_ "Why, I'm the Cat in the Hat!" he yelled._

_ "Were you following me?" she asked._

_ "Well, of course I was! It's my job to make sure you're fate comes to be." Cat said. Katrina had a feeling he was lying, though. Just the look in his eyes._

_ "And, what's that?" she asked._

_ "You're either going to get lost out here and no one will hear from you again, or you'll get caught in about…26 minutes and sent to boarding school." He said brightly._

_ "What? So you're just here to make sure the bad things that are supposed to happen to me happen?" she said._

_ "Not quite. You see, I help to conduct this world, and I only make the most world altering events happen." He said._

_ "So this would alter the world?" she asked._

_ "…I'm not quite sure…" the Cat said thoughtfully._

_ "Well, if it has to happen, I can't stop it. Will you stay here with me for a while?" she asked._

_ "I guess it can't do any harm," he said._

_ They sat in silence, and the seconds turned into minutes. Time keeps ticking on, and after some time they heard voices._

_ "Maybe she's this way!"_

_ Katrina sighed._

_ "I guess this is it, huh?" she asked._

_ "No." Cat said. She didn't know what he meant, until he grabbed her by the wrists and started running. She ran right along with him. Suddenly, the Cat threw his hat to the ground. It spun, and a vortex opened up. They ran through the vortex and landed in another place entirely._

_ They both landed hard, and the air was knocked right out of Katrina's lungs. The Cat suddenly started laughing. She looked at him, slightly confused._

_ "Wow, I can't believe I almost let them get you," he said._

_ "Huh?" she asked_

_ "Y'see, I've been told that I'm allowed to choose a partner. They told me fate would bring them to me, and I'd know when I met them. Well, I was just taking a walk when I happened upon you. Oh, of course I knew of you, everyone in the office was talking about you, and how fate could be changed by you. And then I knew. My new partner is to be you."_

_ "What exactly do you DO?" she asked._

_ "I'm a protector of worlds. I make sure things go right with everything, or, at least the way they're supposed to go."_

_ "That sounds SO COOL!" she yelled._

_ "Well, yes it is an awesome job, and now you will be my partner." Cat said._

_ "Really? Are you sure? We hardly even know each other…" she said._

_ "We have the rest of eternity to get to know each other." He said smiling._

* * *

_3 months later…_

_ Katrina stood in the grand hall of the building she and the Cat worked in. She was celebrating her 3__rd__ month on the job. Everyone was going to have a party today. She wore the outfit the Cat had liked, a white and red striped dress with sparkly red high heels. She was standing amongst all her coworkers. They were laughing and chatting with her, but there was only one person she wanted to speak with._

_ Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind._

_ "May I have this dance?" Cat whispered in her ear._

_ "Of course," she whispered back._

_ They were spinning and swirling amongst all their coworkers. She got lost in the music, rising and falling and swirling and spinning. She was amazed. All too soon, the final song came to an end. The music died out, and the crowd dispersed. Katrina looked to the Cat with sparkling blue eyes._

_ "Thank you," She whispered. He said nothing, but pushed back her black hair and stuck something behind her ear. It was only later she found it was a rose._

* * *

_6 months after that…_

_ Katrina sat on the edge of the window sill again. She had her nose stuck inside a book. She was waiting for the Cat to come. He was getting the job assignment._

_ "Hey, Katrina." The cat in question said, coming up to her._

_ "Hey. Why do you sound so sad?" she asked._

_ "We got assigned different jobs…" Cat said._

_ "Why?" she asked._

_ "I'm not sure. I think you're being tested, to make sure your skills are good enough for you to work solo."_

_ "Hmm, alright, but you have to promise to visit me," she said._

_ "As often as I can," he said, pulling her into a tight hug, and then pushed her out right in front of him. He still had his hands on her shoulders, and a worried look in his eyes._

_ "What? I'll be fine!" she said happily. "You won't even have time to miss me,"_

_ "Katrina, it's in Whoville. Just… be sure you stay far away from your house. It's on the other side of town, but still. Be absolutely safe." He said._

_ "I definitely will." Katrina said seriously. She was about to set off when the Cat placed a hand on her shoulder._

_ "One more thing. The boss wanted me to give you this." The Cat handed her a small hat. It looked like his, and it was a small hat to clip into my hair. It was really cute._

_ "It has powers like my own, so you won't need any outside help getting there…" he said._

_ "Or getting out, if need be. It's so cute! Cat; don't be worried, I'm fine. I'll see you real soon, okay?" She said._

_ "Okay. Please, stay safe. Really." He said. He was really worried about her; more than he would be normally._

_ "Jeez, Cat. You're too worried. I CAN handle myself. I did before I knew you." She said. She through the hat onto the floor and walked through the portal before he could say anything more._

_ "Well, maybe I was the one who needed you…"The Cat murmured as the portal disappeared._

_ What the Cat knew and Katrina didn't was how hard the job would be. It was going to be next to impossible to convince the person in question._

* * *

_Another few months later…_

_ Katrina was beginning to realize why the Cat had been worried about her. This job was harder than any of the prior jobs. Her mission: she was to convince some 'Once-ler' person to not cut down all the Truffula trees._

_ She was currently sitting in the middle of a group of the trees in question, looking over the papers in the light of the rising sun. She was waiting, waiting for something to happen. Maybe for the Once-ler to show up. Maybe for something else. She didn't really know._

_ "Hey." Said a voice. She whirled around. Sitting right behind her, she saw the Cat. She threw her arms around him. This startled him. It was usually a "Don't sneak up on me," or "I'm going to kill you". The Cat knew he should be worried if she was openly expressing she missed him._

_ "How are things?" Cat asked._

_ "Not well, not at all." Katrina whispered._

_ "What's happening?" Cat asked._

_ "The trees are being cut down quickly, Cat." She said._

_ "How many?" he asked._

_ "13. The ones in this grove are the last. If I can't do anything today, I've failed." She said miserably. _

_ "Katrina, I will help you in every way possible…" Cat said, but he was doubtful. He didn't know if they could change fate this time._

_ They couldn't… They failed. The Once-ler cut down all the Truffula trees. A month after that, they were summoned to the boss's office._

_ "Katrina, this was an impossible mission from the start," Cat tried to reason._

_ "I couldn't do anything. I failed." She whispered._

_ "No, you didn't…"_

_ "Yes, I did. The trees are gone, and it's all my fault. Who knows what could happen now…"_

_ Then she was gone, in a puff of smoke and light. She ran away from the failure. He didn't see her again, because 6 minutes later, their world collapsed._

* * *

"….So that's what happened…" I said, snapping both of us back to reality.

"Mmm, yeah." The Cat said. He was clearly uncomfortable about this. He seemed to have distanced himself from this conversation, at least mentally.

"So, I remind you of her?" she said.

He nodded. And then he was walking away.

"Wait, so no further explanation?!" she yelled.

"You said you'd leave without a fight if I told you."

"I'm sorry. But I can't leave." I said.

"You have to. You promised." He said in a strained voice. He was suddenly not so carefree, but worried.

"Please. Please let me stay. You're just scared of being left again. You don't need to be scared, because we won't get that close." I said.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just need to know one thing. What do you think of me?" he asked.

"…..I'm not quite sure…." I said. The Cat was about to say something, but I ignored it.

"I'm really scared to death of you sometimes," I continued. The Cat looked completely horrified and guilty. I felt bad for saying that, but I just continued.

"But I think you're deserving of another chance." I said.

I threw my hat on the ground and thought of Jojo's room. I had figured out from Cat's random-ish flashback that I could do it this way, and it was much easier for me to do.

"By the way, I can't be your Katrina. My real name's Addison, Kat is just a nickname." I yelled.

"Oh man. She really does remind me of Katrina." The Cat mumbled.

* * *

I wound up in the middle of a fight between Jojo and his parents.

"GO TO BED! THINK SOME NORMAL THINKS INSTEAD!" Mr. Mayor shouted.

I snuck up to the room to avoid his parents. I sat on his bed.

"Kat." Jojo said.

"Hey, Jojo." I said.

"Parent issues. Pffft; happens to us all the time buddy." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to run water for a bath." Jojo said.

"Okay," I said. I heard the water running, and I realized I needed my pajamas, which were currently sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"Hey, Jojo! I'm coming in to get something!" I yelled.

"That's fine, I'm still running the water." He yelled back. The lock on the door clicked, showing that it wasn't locked any longer. I walked in to get my clothes. I looked at Jojo, who was looking at the water, mesmerized.

"Try not to think…" Jojo mumbled.

"Try to behave." I warned. It didn't matter how much I wanted to be able to think, dream and imagine.

"Try not to think," Jojo said again.

"You'll think of taking a bath in that drippy old tub going _Plink, Plink, Plink, Plink_." I sang.

"But when I think of that plinkity plink I see fish swimming by in a school…" Jojo sang.

"Hey, maybe this tub is…. McElligot's pool!" we sang together.

"This might be a pool like I've read of in books," I sang.

"Connected to one of those underground brooks. An underground river that starts here and flows right under the bathtub and then WHO KNOWS!" Jojo sang.

"It's possible," I sang.

"It might go along down where no one can see, right under state highway 203." Jojo sang.

"Right under the wagons, right under the toes, of Mrs. Umbroso," I sang.

"Who's hanging out clothes! Its' possible, ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!" Jojo sang.

"This might be a river, now mightn't it be, connecting McElligot's pool with the sea! And maybe some fish might be swimming, swimming towards ME!" We sang together.

Suddenly, we were surrounded with water. It scared me, until I realized we could breathe under the water. Our imaginations were expanding; we were in a sunny pool of water. Fish began swimming around us. Fish of all different colors, shapes and sizes. One of them came up to me, and I gasped in delight. It was so amazing!

"Oh, the sea is so full of a number of fish! If a fellow is patient, he might get his wish," I sang.

"And that's why I think, that I'm not such a fool when I sit here and fish in McElligot's pool!" Jojo sang.

"It's possible! Anything, anything-" The fish suddenly all disappeared and I realized that the whole room's floor was covered in about 2 inches of clear water.

"JOJO!" 2 voices shouted. The two of us cringed.

"The tub's overflowed on the floor," his dad said.

"The water is running right under the door! The ceiling is peeling." Mrs. Mayor said.

"You've flooded the den! Oh, Jojo, I think you've been thinking again!" Mr. Mayor said.

"We say this with firmness and terrible sorrow. We will deal with you two tomorrow."

Jojo sat on the edge of the tub. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I still think that I'm not such a fool, when I sit here and fish in McElligot's pool,"

"Anything's possible!" I sang. We started to laugh, and it was nice to be with Jojo. To feel like I was needed.

"So, did you work things out with the Cat?" Jojo asked. He looked hopeful, and I could tell he didn't want to see that Cat ever again. I didn't know if I wanted to see him, either.

"No way," I said. I knew I'd never be able to work things out with the Cat. He was so complicated, it just wasn't possible.

But then again, anything's possible.

* * *

**Jojo: So there you have it! The next chapter! Why am I doing this, you ask? Well, the Cat and our authoress have disappeared...**

**Kat: Well, where the heck have they gone? The Cat PROMISED he'd have her back by the ending author's note.**

**Jojo: I haven't the faintest clue...**

**Cat & Spax99: *Still handcuffed together, wearing Santa suits. Cat is wearing Santa version of his hat, and Spax99 with reindeer antlers. They fall through a small hatch in the roof of the room, which no one knew exisited***

**Spax99: He sprang to his sleigh to his team gave a whistle**

**Cat: And away they all flew like the down of a thistle**

**Spax99: But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight...**

**Cat & Spax99: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! *Fall on the floor laughing their heads off***

**Jojo: uhhh...**

**Kat: Are they drunk or something?**

**Jojo: No I think our author caught a bad case of C.I.T.H syndrome...**

**Kat: Wait, that's just it? She's happy and fine again? Heartbreak forgotten?**

**Jojo: Shhh, just, don't bring that up...**

**Kat: Okay,then. But this chapter is a lot longer than the others.**

**Jojo: She's trying to forget about it...**

**Kat: Why's she acting all weird and stuff?**

**Jojo: The Cat's rubbing off on her...**

**Cat & Spax99: *Spring up from the floor standing on either side of Jojo* We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! **

**Spax99: So bring us some figgy pudding...**

**Cat: I don't like figgy pudding.. *pouts***

**Jojo: Umm, guys... We do have an author's note to put on you know...**

**Spax99: Darn...**

**Jojo: You really are coming down with C.I.T.H syndrome, aren't you?**

**Spax99: Yeah! The Cat is SOOOOO fun!**

**Kat: Get on with it you two...**

**Spax99: Okay... Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter. It was so much fun to write! The Christmas spirit has already descended upon my head! I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas in case I don't update tomorrow. I'm planning to have... maybe 2 or 3 up this holiday break! Chapters, I mean.**

**Cat: Hey, you know what would be a wonderful Christmas present? Huh? Reviews! We do know you're out there! *Looks directly at readers* I'm adressing you if your username isn't Seussetta. She reviewed!**

**Spax99: So, please don't be a silent reader! I love every review I get (aside from flames) and they really cheer me up! And by the way, Cat... Why am I still handcuffed to you?**

**Cat: It's all part of my master plan! You shall stay handcuffed to me for the rest of break, and maybe afterwards! I'll release you if they *Points to readers* review! MWAHAHA!**

**Spax99: Okay then... I don't know whether to be scared, or happy...**

**Cat: Merry Christmas, dear readers, to all of you! And, see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza, and a happy new year as well! I know I did!**

**Cat: *Still handcuffed to me...* And of course, so did I!**

**Spax99: *holds up wrist which is chained to Cat* Is this really still nesecarry?**

**Cat: Why, of course it is! I need to make you get chapters up on time.**

**Jojo: Speaking of which, wasn't this chapter due, like, last year?**

**Spax99:... Sorry it's kind of late. Things came up. Also, I'm sorry if it's off. The Cat in the Hat is being difficult and won't allow me to write him correctly.**

**Cat: Hey, it's not my fault that...*Spax99 shoves hand over his mouth***

**Spax99: Shut up, Cat. *takes hand away***

**Cat: Hey, let's go do something fun, and let them enjoy the chapter. *Walks of stage***

**Jojo: BE BACK BEFORE THE END!**

**Spax99: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jojo and I walked down to breakfast the next morning together. We had an unspoken agreement that we would face his parents' wrath together. I cautiously peeked my head around the corner into the dining room.

"Kat, Jojo, you may as well come in. I can see you." Mr. Mayor sighed. He really looked exhausted. I could tell that being Mayor wasn't very easy. Wait, if Who is a world, then why is there only one mayor? I made a mental note to ask Jojo that later.

The two of us sat down at the table next to Mr. Mayor. He glanced at us, and then went into the kitchen with his wife. We could hear them from where we were.

"He was Mommy's little boy," Mrs. Mayor sang.

"He was daddy's little man; he was never any trouble till this THINKING thing began! We must both lay down the law,"

"Will he hate us?"

"Maybe so,"

"Where are the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has all the answers?" They sang together, and Mrs. Mayor looked expectantly at Mr. Mayor.

"I don't know…." Mr. Mayor sang. He suddenly noticed me and Jojo who could both see right through the door into the kitchen. He had no time to be embarrassed, though. Someone burst through the front door at this time. He was a tall man (or Who?) with greyish hair and he was wearing a full military uniform. One look at him told me he was trouble with a capital T. He handed Jojo's parents something.

"I'm General Genghis Khan Schmitz. I scare children out of their wits! And you'll see at a glancer, my school is the answer, for Shirkers and dreamers and Twits." He sang in his baritone voice. He glared at the two of us.

"And in this case I'd say the shoes fit." He yelled. Suddenly, he had pulled Jojo and me into the room.

"10 HUT! FORWARD MARCH!" he ordered us. I just stood there glaring at him while Jojo made his best attempt to march, but was failing miserably.

"The military academy is the place where he should be sent. We'll drill the silliness from his head- I'm sure we'll make a dent! We'll teach him fighting and left and righting until he's muscled and tan!  
A-hut-two-three!  
He's pathetic!  
A-hut-two-three!  
Unathletic!  
A-hut-two-three!  
But I'm betting we can! The military! That's what makes a boy...  
A man!" Schmitz sang proudly while inspection Jojo.

"And girls too," He said, glaring directly at me. I already didn't like this guy. He was against thinking? What kind of messed up notion is that?

"Good thing we're not going there," I said snidely.

"Actually…" Jojo's parents said, looking anxiously at one another.

"You've got to be kidding." I growled to myself.

"What?" Jojo asked.

"You 2 are going with the General. It's the solution to our problem." Mr. Mayor said.

"You have GOT to be kidding." I said angrily. It was the General's turn to look snide.

"Afraid not, kiddo. Get your things, and get GOING!" he said in his booming voice. What's his problem?

"Kat, Jojo, get your things," Mrs. Mayor said, her voice quiet, as if she somewhat resented what she was doing. She didn't look like she was going to stop it, though. We walked upstairs, and began gathering our things.

"Jojo, what are we going to do?" I asked. Jojo looked at me solemnly and shook his head.

"You don't know either, huh?" I said, sighing. I really wasn't in the mood to go to any stupid military academy. Especially if its goal was to eliminate free thinking. What were we going to do?

"Why?" Jojo whispered. I looked at him, slightly surprised, but then sad. He never expected his parents to send him away. So he was just as shocked as me when they decided to.

"Looks to me like you need a solution," a voice chimed in, and for once I wasn't filled with dread (or annoyance) when I heard it. I spun around, and there sat the Cat in the Hat, on the window sill.

"Not him again," Jojo muttered, earning a glance from the Cat that said 'oh really?'

"Well, it looks like little Jojo here doesn't want my help," the Cat said. My eyes widened. We needed his help.

"Please. He doesn't mean it, he's just being stupid," I said, glaring directly at Jojo.

"Oh, I assure you I meant it," Jojo mumbled angrily, shoving stuff left and right haphazardly in his suitcase. "We don't need help from him, Kat. We can figure this out on our own."

I looked over at him with sad eyes. We both knew that we wouldn't figure this out, and the Cat did too.

"Well, if Jojo doesn't need help, I'll just help Kat out." He said.

"I can't leave without Jojo," I whispered, very quietly. The Cat heard. He had a sort of sad look in his eyes. Now that I thought about it, we were in almost the exact same position Katrina had been in when he first met her. It must've been pretty painful for him to even come face us, when our predicament made us so similar to his missing partner.

"I'm sorry," I said, realizing all this. Suddenly there were heavy footfalls on the staircase. More than one pair of feet by the sound of it.

"They heard you! You're just getting us into more trouble!" Jojo snapped at the Cat.

"I'm trying to help," the Cat snapped harshly.

"Shut up, both of you!" I yelled

"It's his fault!" Jojo and the Cat both yelled at the same time.

"It's your fault I'm stuck here!" Jojo yelled.

"It's your fault for refusing my help, and starting the argument!" Cat yelled.

"It's both your faults' for being argumentative in the first place!" I yelled.

Suddenly, General Schmitz burst through the door with Mr. Mayor in tow. They must've been quite shocked to find their son, his friend, and a 6-foot-tall man-like Cat arguing in the middle of the room. The three of us just stared back at them.

"What in the name of Seuss is going on?!" Shouted Mr. Mayor.

"You two are coming with me, now. This is a worse case of thinking than I thought. Let's go." General Schmitz said, grabbing me and Jojo by the arms.

"No!" I yelled, and I struggled against his strong grip. Jojo was doing the same, but neither of us was succeeding.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to intercede since there is no WAY either of you can succeed," The Cat said snidely.

The Cat moved quickly. He took off his hat and tossed it to the ground, somewhat like a magician. It spun, and the same vortex like thing that had brought me to this world appeared. He grabbed me, but ONLY ME, and pushed me in.

"JOJO!" I yelled, and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, it was still black. I guessed I was stuck in the in-between again.

_'It is your own will that decides where you go from here,'_

I looked around, expecting to see the owner of the voice. I saw nothing. Only darkness. Then a voice reached me, soft and deep.

"I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe. I found magic, but they don't see it," it sang sadly. I recognized that voice!

"HORTON!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me. He kept singing his song.

"They all call me a lunatic. Okay, call me a lunatic. If I stand on my own, so be it. 'Cause I have wings, I can fly, around the moon, and far beyond the sky. And one day soon, I know there you'll be. One small voice in the universe. One true, friend in the universe, who believes in me…." He sang.

"I'm alone in the universe. So alone in the universe. My own planets and stars are glowing. No one notices anything. Not one person is listening. They don't have any way of knowing." A voice I knew to be Jojo's sang.

"I have wings. I can fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky. Well one day soon, you will hear my plea." They sang together.

"One small voice in the universe," Horton sang.

"One true friend in the universe," Jojo sang.

"Who believes in me!" they sang in unison.

I sighed. They couldn't hear each other, or me. No one could. I was alone too.

"I'm alone in the universe. All alone in the universe. I can't find anyplace to fit in. No one notices anything, no one knows how I'm feeling, they don't have any way of seeing." I sang.

"I have wings; yes I can fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky. And one day soon, I know there you'll be. One small voice in the universe. One true friend in the universe, who believes in me…." I sang.

"I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe," Sang a voice, and this one sounded so much closer. I turned around and I saw Chris coming towards me. There was only one problem. He was transparent, and he didn't seem to be able to see me. I guessed he wasn't in the same dimension as me.

"I feel, broken, abused, abandoned," he sang sadly. I wished I could do something, anything to help him, but I couldn't. He couldn't see me.

"No one notices anything, not one person is listening. They don't have any way of knowing."

"I have wings; I can fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky. Call my name, and you set me free. One small voice in the universe, one true friend in the universe, who believes in ME!" The 4 of us sang together. Jojo and Horton's voices faded out, leaving me and Chris all alone. Chris and I walked towards each other, and we turned around and sat down, like we were sliding against a wall. We sat back to back, our heads resting against each other.

"I'm alone in the universe," I sang quietly, and the music faded out.

"Why do I always lose everyone I care about?" I asked myself, crying. I'd gotten Jojo sent to the military, Horton was the biggest fool in the jungle, Chris was all alone, and the Cat was… well, I didn't really know how to put the Cat into words. And it was all my fault. ALL MY FAULT!

"I don't want to be the cause of all this," I whispered. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me.

"It's not your fault," a voice whispered in my ear. I realized that if this person could actually touch me, they were physically there. I leapt in the air, and whirled around. There stood the Cat, looking at me with sad eyes. 'I'm so sorry,' they seemed to plead. 'Forgive me,'

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, backing away from him. I was shaking noticeably. The Cat looked startled, as if he hadn't quite expected this reaction. He'd probably expected anger, and annoyance, per usual. What he saw was fear and sadness. I kept backing away, but with each step I took back he took one forwards. I sank to the ground and curled up into a little ball, tears streaming down my cheeks. He walked forwards, and he put his hands on my shoulders. He knelt down so he could look me in the eyes. I flinched at his touch.

"Kat, it's okay. I already said I don't blame you. It isn't your fault. This all would've happened if you hadn't been here anyway." He said.

"But…" I said, softly.

"No. But there's no time for that now. You must make a choice Kat. You must choose to go to Nool." Cat said.

"Why Nool? Why not Who?" I asked.

"It's not your place to go to Who. I promise Jojo will be fine. And Chris can take pretty good care of himself too," He said looking into my eyes.

"Wait, do you know something about Chris that I don't?" I asked, just now noticing that the transparent Chris was nowhere to be found.

"Just trust me," the Cat said.

"Pffft, after everything, you tell me to 'just trust you'?" I asked. The Cat looked genuinely hurt, not that fake hurt look he sometimes put on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I whispered.

"It's okay. Just go." He told me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I promise. And since when were you worried about an annoying old Cat?" He said, smiling.

"Okay," I whispered, smiling too. I closed my eyes, feeling the world around me fade. The next thing I heard was the sound of the jungle.

* * *

**Spax99: I hope you guys liked the Chapter!**

**Cat: Hey, you still didn't answer my question! Why were you so sad 2 chapters ago?!**

**Spax99: Have I ever told you how much you're like my best friend. He's crazy, annoying, he scares me sometimes, and he CAN'T KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF MY BUISNESS! :(**

**Cat: Sheesh, no need to be rude.**

**Spax99: Anyhow, did you, my dear readers, get any awesome presents for Christmas? I got Dr. Seuss quotes for my wall, and for my B-day I got a Horton stuffed animal. What about you? Do anything fun? I had a white Christmas for once! Woohoo!**

**Jojo: Uhh, maybe we should get on with it...**

**Spax99: Right, well please review! They're much enjoyed!**

**Cat: And if you don't, I'll follow you home and pester you about it! Yes, you know who you are! *Stares at audience***

**Spax99: Hey Cat! Don't scare people.**

**Cat: *pouts* Okay... But please review, or my authoress will lose her will to write. And I'M stuck with her...**

**Spax99: Please tell me you didn't lose the key to the handcuffs...**

**Cat: Uhhh...**

**Spax99: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

**Jojo: See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spax99: Hey people! I'm back! *still handcuffed to the Cat***

**Cat: And so am I!**

**Spax99: Woohoo. I'm still stuck with the Cat.**

**Cat: It's not that bad...**

**Spax99: Yes it is. You keep popping up at the worst times, like in the middle of the science quiz,**

**Cat: Hey! I really did think the answer was C!**

**Spax99: Well, anyways, here's your chapter! Thanks to Seussetta for reviewing. Hey Jojo! *Drags Cat off to go talk to Jojo***

* * *

I kept my eyes shut tightly for a while, lying on the ground in the jungle. I could almost imagine that I was back on Who, sitting in Jojo's room. Almost. I decided that sitting around moping about it wasn't going to do me any good, so I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

There was light filtering through the canopy of the trees above me. I looked around, but I saw nothing and no one to indicate where exactly I was.

'Please don't be Wickersham territory,' I pleaded silently as I stood up, chose a direction, and started walking. As I walked, I heard something, very faintly. I kept walking, and it seemed to get closer. I could now tell that it was a guitar being strummed, along with singing. I pushed past some tree branches, and I saw who was singing.

It was a girl bird, with a tail of 1 purple feather. She turned her head, and I saw that it was May. And she was a bird….

"May!" I said happily, causing her to jump about a foot in the air.

"Kat! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you. Oh, and by the way, my name is actually Gertrude," She said, throwing her arms #?# around me.

"It's nice to see you too. What are you working on?" I asked, looking down at the guitar. She sighed.

"Love song for Horton, number 437," She said sadly, and she began to sing.

"There once was a girl bird named Gertrude McFuzz, and she had the smallest plain tail ever was. One droopy droop feather, that's all that she had… But oh that one feather made Gertrude so sad. She curled it, she dyed it, she gave it a _puff_, she decked it with flowers, but it wasn't enough. For no matter what it just was what it was….A tail that simply wasn't meant… To catch the eye of an elephant," She sang, and at the corner of my vision, I spotted trouble.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

"The one feathered tail of Miss Gertrude McFuzz." Gertrude finished and another beat began. 5 birds entered the clearing, most of them looking somewhat plain-ish, but the one in the center had so many feathers…. I just couldn't believe it. And it wasn't a stranger. It was Mei. She approached Gertrude. I stood in a protective manner in front of Gertrude, but Mei just waved me off and walked up to Gertrude.

"I was once a plain little bird like you, kid. One pathetic feather is all I grew," Mei sang, shaking her head sadly.

"I had nothing showoff-ish, what's a plain bird to do? And there's certainly nothing showoff-ish on you," She sneered with her last words.

"Thank you, Mayzie." Gertrude sang, sarcastically. I guess Mei's name in this world was Mayzie.

"Then I made a plan for my self-improvement. No more crumbs! I vowed I would have the cake!" sang Mayzie.

"So she flew to the doctor," sang Mayzie's little minions.

"Doctor Dake by the lake! And he told me just what sort of a pill I should take! Now I'm…. Amayzing Mayzie, as feathered as feathered can be now! Amayzing Mayzie, it was all for sale!" Mayzie sang.

"Get those pills, and you can have frills, for all of the world to see. And you can be amayzing….. Well, almost as amayzing as MEEEEEEEEEE!" Mayzie sang.

I saw from the look in Gertrude's eyes that she was going to do it. I knew anything suggested by Mayzie was a very bad idea, as she had landed us in a few fine messes before this. Like the time she told Horton to pull the fire alarm because she had set something on fire, but it was really a false alarm and Horton got detention for a month. Or the time she tripped our teacher into the mud and blamed it on me, and I had to do the teachers laundry. I shuddered at the thought. No, Mayzie's ideas were bad ideas indeed, but how could I make Gertrude see that?

"Gertrude, you aren't really going to do this, are you?" I asked sadly.

"Of course I am, Kat! You should be happy for me! I'm finally going to get Horton to notice me! He never noticed me in the other world, and now that clover is distracting him. But if I had a tail like Mayzie's, well…. He couldn't' keep his eyes off of me!" It's perfect!" She squealed in delight.

"This is a terrible idea! Why don't you just talk to Horton?" I asked. We were all friends back on Earth, so why wouldn't he notice her here?

My words either went unheard or ignored as Gertrude flew off to see this Doctor Dake character. I dashed after her. I might not be able to make her change her mind, but I could darn well try.

"So she flew to the doctor, the doctor named Dake, whose office was high in a tree by the lake. And she cried," sang voices of the unseen jungle animals as we arrived.

I try to hold back my surprise #and distaste, and anger# when who but THE CAT IN THE FREAKING HAT steps out. As the doctor.

"Oh, no! We are not doing this." I said, trying to grab Gertrude but the Cat pulls her forward, smirking at me. I glare at him, and he raises his eyebrows. I punch my fist into the palm of my hand, and he chuckles a little.

Gertrude, on the other hand, is completely oblivious to our silent argument.

"Mr. Doctor, Mr. Doctor! Oh please, do you know of some kind of pill that will make my tail grow?" Gertrude asked.

"Tut tut. Such talk is too absurd. Your little tail is just right for your kind of bird!" the Cat said. It was in a very heavy accent, but I understood it.

"Pardon?" Gertrude asked. I sighed and translated his words into more understandable English.

"Then Gertrude had tantrums, she raised such a din that finally the Doctor just had to give in," sang the unseen jungle animals.

They brought in a bush, covered with pill like berries. Gertrude took a few and ate them. She waited a moment.

"What was that? Something's itching me. What was that? Something's twitching me. What was that?! Are those feathers I see? I think my tail's beginning! Oh my word, this is wonderful! Second, third, WOW I'm colorful! What a bird, I'm beginning to be….  
Amayzing Gertrude!" She sang.

"Just look at the tail she is sportin'" sang the bird girls.

"Amayzing Gertrude," I sighed, knowing this couldn't end well.

"Thank you Doctor Dake!" Gertrude shouted excitedly.

"Thanks, Doc," I mumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes as the Cat stuck a lollipop in my mouth and winked.

"Amayzing Gertrude!" sang the bird girls.

"And hopefully I'll impress Horton!" Gertrude shouted.

"Amayzing Gertrude," Sang the Cat, in his German accent.

"One more pill will do me good, yes it will. One more, one more one more Pill!" Gertrude sang, shoving more pills in her mouth despite my attempts to stop her.

"Soon she'll have the biggest tail!" The bird girls sang.

"I'll have the biggest tail of…" Gertrude sang.

"All!" We all sang together, and then everyone freezes but the Cat and I. I whirl around so I am facing him.

"What the heck! Why on Earth didn't you let me stop her!" I shouted.

"Oh… and here I was thinking that you were actually _worried _about the poor Cat in the Hat, who you left on Who…." The Cat said in mock sadness.

"Well clearly you could leave Who if you're here now!" I shouted.

"Hmmmm. I was betting on you not realizing that," the Cat mumbled. I glared at the Cat, and if looks could kill he would be one dead Cat.

Well, at least Gertrude's happy. Her tail's nice and long," I sighed, knowing that I should hope that nothing went wrong.

"Fasten your seatbelt, kid! 'Cause now things go wrong!" the Cat exclaimed, contradicting my previous thoughts. The scene vanished in a flash of light...

* * *

...and landed with a thud on the ground. I was still in the jungle, that much I knew, but I didn't know where. And I had a bad feeling about it...

I felt the ground shake slightly. An earthquake? No, it was somewhat rhythmic, almost like footsteps.

"HORTON!" I exclaimed, as the elephant lumbered into my view.

"Kat! You're back from Who!" he said happily. I ran over to him and hugged his trunk. What? It was the only part of him I could wrap my arms around. He placed the clover in my hands, being easier for me to hold with opposable thumbs. Our happy little reunion was disturbed as someone started singing.

"Well it's bigger than a breadbox," sang one.

"And it's wider than a whale!" sang another.

"Peanut butter breath, and scared to death from head to tail!" a third sang.

The three Wickersham brothers dropped out of the trees. I saw Horton start shaking, just slightly. They looked us over until they saw the clover in my hand.

"So you're still talking to dust, oh that's hot," sang the first

"A speck that's all full of Whos who are not" sang the second.

"Why, there aren't any whos, I don't hear a sound!" Sang the third.

"Come on, we're gonna monkey, monkey around!" They all sang.

And with that, I felt the clover being snatched from out of my grasp...

* * *

**Spax99: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Cat: Hey Jojo, keep thinking!**

**Jojo: I've already thought of 471 different key shapes! Are you sure you don't remember what it looked like?**

**Spax99: Jojo's trying to think up a key for the handcuffs and is failing miserably.**

**Jojo: *falls over, eyes spinning* Too much thinking...**

**Cat: *pokes Jojo* I think he's really out of it now! Hey, can I tell some jokes?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Cat: How do you spell Cat backwards?**

**Spax99: No one cares?**

**Horton: T-C-A?**

**Kat:T-A-C. Now shut up.**

**Cat: You're all wrong. It's C-A-T-B-A-C-K-W-A-R-D-S. *Laughs hysterically***

**Spax99: That's not even funny.**

**Cat: I guess you're just not _feline_ it.**

**Spax99: That doesn't even make any sense.**

**Cat: Do I ever?**

**Spax99: Back to the point...I hope you all liked the chapter. My inspiration is rapidlly shrinking due to the fact that we haven't had a rehersal for Seussical since the week before Christmas *twitch* OH! Since I haven't been able to get on the computer (family hogging it...grrr...) I drew some pictures for this fanfiction, and I got a Deviantart acount. My username is Spax99, I'd put a link to the gallery if I could but technology is being screwy. All my art in my gallery is for this fanfiction.**

**Cat: Well, I guess that's it, right FM?**

**Spax99: You've been talking to my friend way too much if you're calling me that. I told you NEVER to call me that. And yeah, that's it.**

**Cat: *singing* You will curse the day you did not review, Comment, that's all I ask of you! MWAHAHAHA! *Flashing lightning***

**Spax99: I knew I never should've let you see the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Cat: Hmm, it was your poor choice.**

**Spax99: *sighing* Whatever, Cat. Please review people, it makes me smile! And I'll see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spax99: HIYA PEOPLE! WE HATH RETURNED!**

**Cat: And with another chapter! How Lucky are you guys?**

**Spax99: Yes, I was in a very Seussical mood after this morning's long, long, long dress rehearsal.**

**Cat: Did she mention it was long? And look *hold up his still handcuffed hand* I'm still stuck with her.**

**Spax99: Jojo couldn't even fix it.**

**Cat: She's sorry she didn't update sooner, but she had to write a poem for the intro, and has been really busy lately.**

**Spax99: Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

'OH NO!' I thought, as I felt the clover being ripped out of my hands. I tried to pull it back to no avail, the Wickershams had it now…

"Hey, give that back!" I shouted after them. They clambered up the trees, swerving in and out of the branches. I exchanged a determined glance with Horton and then we were off, sprinting through the underbrush.

"Up out of the jungle, up into the sky! Up over the mountains 10 thousand feet high! Then down from the mountains, and into the news, went Horton the elephant, CHASING THE WHO'S" I sang, and for a moment I wondered why on earth I was singing. Then I realized that there had been random singing throughout this world. It must've been the norm or something.

"Faster, we've got to save Who!" Horton said to me. I was sprinting now, but the Wickershams still had quite some distance on us. We weren't going to catch them! Then, an idea came to mind.

"Horton, I'm going to go to Who! Maybe I can do something from the inside!" I yelped, not even bothering to wait for an answer before I was leaping into the spinning portal created by my hat.

* * *

Things were not going well on Who. Not only were they not going well, they were terrible. It was like the end of the world. It may have been, too. Every bump, jump, or jostle made to the clover was magnified here. The whole world rocked back and forth, sending Whos flying around. The world tilted and I was slammed right into a wall. Small structures were beginning to collapse. I could do nothing here. It was beyond my control.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find Mrs. Mayor standing behind me.

"Kat, where've you been? I was so worried!" I noticed she didn't say we. Mr. Mayor probably didn't notice, or didn't care that I was missing.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mayor. But there's no time to explain. Please, just get everyone to stay calm. I promise you, it'll be okay." I said reassuringly.

"How can you know that? No one really knows what's going on anymore. So how can you be so sure that everything is going to be okay?" she asked, her eyes shown with worry. Worry for the town. Worry for all the citizens. Worry for me.

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to fix this, Mrs. Mayor." I said.

"Please, you lived in my home; you're my son's best friend. You can call me Mom." She said smiling. Although she looked happy, her eyes still shown with worry.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, my eyes welling up with tears. I'd not had anyone to call 'Mom' or 'Dad' in a long time. It felt nice to have someone like that again. I gave her a hug, and then ran off into the ensuing chaos.

"Good luck! Stay safe!" she called after me, and I threw my hat and leapt through the portal. I landed in the jungle and didn't even break pace, I just kept running. I could see Horton out of the corner of my eye. He was a few hundred feet behind me. I was so close, though. The Wickershams only had a few yards on me now. One of them turned his head to see we were still following.

"Still chasing your dust, why it's safe as can be!" The one sang.

"We're monkeys to trust, or don't you agree?" sang the second.

"Well, just to be sure, we are handing it off," the third sang.

"To a black bottomed eagle name….." The chanted together. I felt something large swoop over my head, and black feathers rained down on me.

"Vlad Vladikoff!" The bird shouted. One of the Wickershams tossed the clover high into the air. Vlad swooped in and caught it just before it was in my reach.

"NO!" I shouted, leaping desperately for the bird. I knew it was futile, I couldn't reach it. But I had to try, because there was almost no way I was going to catch up with a bird. My fingers brushed against his tail feathers, actually causing a few to fall out, but did not stop him from taking off. I landed awkwardly and crumpled to the ground. I picked myself up after a few seconds and took off again, Horton right beside me now.

"I'm sorry Hort. I couldn't reach. I tried, really I did. But….. I let them all down…" I mumbled, tears filling my eyes.

"Kat, we will get it back. I promise, we will." Horton said, determinedly. But even as he said it I saw the doubt in his eyes. He couldn't promise me anything.

"All that late afternoon, and far into the night, that black bottomed bird flapped his wings in fast flight. And he paid no attention to Horton's loud call;" I sang.

"A person's a person, no matter how small!" Horton and I shouted together. Vlad just laughed evilly. But we were gaining on him. He was high above us, but he didn't have much distance in front of us. I glance up at the sky to see that it was night. We'd run all afternoon!

"Horton, I've got another idea." I said.

"I'm game, what is it?" Horton huffed. It was quite clear that he was tired. Without speaking, I clambered up onto Horton's back. We didn't even slow down. It was quite impressive, if I do say so myself.

"What are you doing, Kat?" Horton asked as I clambered on top of his head.

"I want you to toss me into the air as hard as you can on the count of 3," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Wait, what? That's crazy, Kat! You'll break your neck!" Horton said worriedly. I ignored him.

"One," I said loudly.

"Kat! You're not serious! You're afraid of heights!" He yelled at me. I was; it was true. I still ignored him.

"Two!" I said louder, a determined look spreading across my face.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Horton asked.

"Sorry, Hort, but no." I said, looking down into his eyes. I took a few steps forward in a run and shouted at the top of my lungs:

"THREE!" I leapt with as much force as I possibly could, sending myself flying into the air. Horton tossed me as well, giving me a good hundred feet more. I actually managed to get a hold on the bird. Then, I realized we were hundreds of feet in the air. More than a mile up, actually. I realized that there was a cliff, and Horton was back on the edge of that cliff watching in terror as Vlad and I spiraled down towards the ground.

'This might be it…..' I thought. I had always wanted a heroic death, but jumping off a cliff to possibly save a town of tiny people had never been what I expected. Suddenly, Vlad managed to twist around so that he was facing me, and I was looking right into his eyes. A feeling washed over me. My eyes widened, and I let go of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard someone shout, most likely Horton. And then, I saw something else. Vlad had dropped the clover too! I tried to maneuver myself in the air so I could catch it, but I couldn't move. I was falling straight down, towards my doom in a clover patch. That, I realized, was what was under me. A clover patch, a hundred miles wide. Oh, the irony….

I closed my eyes as I was about to hit the ground. I waited for impact, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to find myself suspended a few feet above the ground. If you don't think that's weird, wait till you hear this. I looked up to see that Vlad was suspended in midair as well; his wings motionless. The clover hovered about 10 feet above the ground.

A white gloved hand reached out and grabbed the clover from the air. From my position, I couldn't tell who it was. But as soon as the hand touched the clover, I wasn't frozen anymore. This meant that I fell to the ground, getting a face full of clovers.

I sat up, spitting a few tufts of clover out of my mouth.

"That's so gross…." I spat through the mouthful of clover. Then, I turned to face the only other person around that wasn't frozen…..

….and found myself face-to –face with the Cat in the Hat. I sighed.

"I don't suppose that you would just give me the clover, would you?" I asked in an exasperated tone. Or maybe it was just an exhausted tone. Trying to keep up with monkeys and birds all night was quite tiring.

"Sorry! No can do!" The Cat chirped. His optimism in a situation like this really annoyed me. I attempted to snatch the clover from him, but he just held it above his head. I was a good foot shorter than him, so of course I couldn't reach it when he held it like that.

"Just give me the freaking clover, Cat!" I shrieked at him, and now I was beyond frustrated with the situation.

"Ah, ah, ah! Let's not forget our manners," he said, smirking.

"Please give me the clover, or you will make a very nice cat-skin rug." I said through gritted teeth.

"Empty threats." The Cat said simply, still smiling. Oh, how I wished I could wipe that stupid smile of his face. I sank to the ground and buried my head in my hands, crying. I had no say in the situation now. As the Cat had said, his job was to conduct fate. Now, the fate of all the Whos rested in his hands. Literally.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry." The Cat said. I just looked into his eyes sadly. I saw a flash of regret in his eyes, but it was gone so fast I was convinced I'd just imagined it.

"How can you be so calm when you hold the fate of my world in your hands?!" I shrieked.

"Your world? You consider Who the world you belong in?" the Cat asked, seeming fazed for a moment.

"Yes! Your world isn't just the world you come from. It's the world that you are welcomed. The world you fit into. And for me, that's Who more than it ever was earth." I said.

"Y'know, Katrina told me almost word for word that same thing once. I think it was after I told her we didn't have a world to call home. She said home is where you are welcome." Cat said.

"Well, at least of the two of you had some sense in their heads." I muttered angrily, a few tears still rolling down my cheek. The Cat use his gloved hand to brush them away.

"When the news is all bad, when you're sour and blue, when you start to get mad, you should do what I do….." The Cat sang, then tossed the clover into the air. I could just faintly hear the screams of the Whos.

"Please, don't" I begged the Cat, my eyes wide.

"Tell yourself, how lucky you are!" The Cat sang, tapping me on the nose.

"When your life's going wrong, when the fates are unkind, when you're limping along and get kicked from behind," the Cat sang, and suddenly, he disappeared. But a few seconds later, I was kicked from behind me. I fell forward, then quickly turned around to scowl at the Cat. He was waving his hands and shaking his head, denying that he did it.

"Tell yourself, how lucky you are," I grumbled, and the Cat nodded in excited approval.

"Why decry a cloudy sky? An empty purse, a crazy universe!" The Cat sang.

"My philosophy is simply things could be worse!" I sang. The Cat was too busy sneezing on Who. I pulled out a tissue and handed it to the Cat. He gently wiped off the clover with the tissue. Poor little Whos.

"So be happy you're here, think of life as a thrill! And if worse comes to worst,"

"As we all know it will," I said snidely under my breath, earning a scowl from the Cat.

"Thank your lucky star you've gotten this far!" He sang.

"And tell yourself, how lucky you are!" We sang together, and the Cat threw the clover. I tried to go after it, and I could've caught it. But the Cat grabbed the back of my red striped hoodie and pulled me backwards.

"What the heck!" I shouted at the Cat.

"You really aren't from this world. Neither am I. We have no business in messing with the fate of this world." He said.

"But Jojo was on that speck! And Mrs. May- I mean, my 'Mom'! And CHRIS! My best friend in the world, Chris, was on that speck. How could you just throw it away?" I yelled. I was so upset at that point that I didn't really know what I was rambling on about.

"That's all you ever talk about, isn't it? This 'Chris' guy. I mean, seriously, get a life. He's not the only one who cares about you, so stop acting like he is. Jojo cares about you! Horton cares about you! Gertrude cares about you! But do I hear about them? NO! It's only ever Chris! Chris this, and Chris that! Have you ever noticed that when something bad happens, it's not Chris next to you? It's me! I care about you! SO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR OTHER FRIENDS FOR A CHANGE!" The Cat yelled.

I just blinked in surprise and said nothing more. A worried look crossed the Cat's face after a few moments of silence from me.

"Are you okay, Kat?" he asked, concerned.

"I didn't think you really cared about anyone…." I mumbled my eyes not in focus on anything around me.

"You idiot," The Cat said, and he leaned forwards. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he turned away.

"If you're going to help Horton save Who, then you better get started," the Cat muttered disappointedly. He started walking off.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet, mister!" I shouted, stomping after him.

"Are you sure you want to be stomping like that? Look at all the clovers you're crushing. You could've just crushed Who." The Cat said, although from his snide smile that he was trying so hard to hide, I knew that he knew I hadn't. I grabbed him by the tail and spun him around to face me.

"You know something, don't you?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things." The Cat agreed.

"You know something that I don't." I said.

"I know lots of things you don't. Like that Mayzie's middle name is actually Barbra or that Gertrude….." The Cat said.

"You know something relevant that I don't know." I snapped, cutting him off.

"Maybe I do, but that's for me to know and you to find out!" The Cat chirped happily. Then he did something I never thought he'd quite dare to do. He kissed me.

"Toodle-oo!" The Cat chirped, and he was gone. The world unfroze, and Horton clambered to the edge of the clover patch. He stopped abruptly, not wanting to step on any of the clovers.

"Kat? Are you ok?" he called out to me. I turned my head towards him and carefully walked out of the center of the clover patch.

"What happened? One minute you were falling, and the next, you're standing in the middle of the patch of clovers!"

I only had one thing to say.

"Do you have any Lysol?"

* * *

**Spax99: And there you have it! Chapter 8! And the Cat WILL NOT be telling lame jokes in this author's note. *Scowls at Cat***

**Cat: *Smirking* Nope! Jojo and I are going to read poetry!**

**Jojo: *Sneaks up behind spax99 and ducktapes her mouth, then looks at Cat* You owe me BIG TIME.**

**Cat: Thanks, little buddy.**

**Spax99: HMMMMMMMM (translation: don't you dare!)**

**Cat: Oh, this is the poem she wrote for her musical, since I'm sure all of you want to hear it. Ahem. *Begins reading in an English accent for no reason***

**'We called him Seuss**

**His name was Ted**

**He shared with us thinks**

**That were in his head**

**He gave us the egg**

**Upon which Horton sat**

**He gave us the mischevious**

**Cat in the Hat**

**He came up with the creatures**

**In the Jungle of Nool**

**He thought up the fish**

**In McElligots Pool**

**He gave us the Grinch **

**And all of the Whos**

**He led us in any **

**Direction we choose**

**He taught us to wonder**

**He taught us to dream**

**He showed us that everything**

**Is not what it seems**

**Although he died **

**Back in '91**

**We remember his books**

**Because they were fun!'**

**Spax99: *rips off Ducktape* Cat! *Snatches poem from his hands.***

**Cat: Well, I thought it was decent...**

**Spax99: Well anyhow, dress rehearsal was awesome! Although, the Cat in the Hat (at least, the person who plays him) got into a fake argument with me about who one of the Wickersham brothers should talk to.**

**Cat: He started it...**

**Spax99: It was fun! We have such a great cast! I love our Gertrude, and our Jojo. But I have to say, our Cat in the Hat has an AMAZING voice.**

**Cat: And your friend gets to play the gorilla in McElligot's Pool**

**Spax99: Ah, yes, the tradition of shoving a Gorilla into every production...**

**Cat: Well, I think that's really all you had to say...**

**Spax99: Yeah, I guess so. Sorry I can't update on Dr. Seuss's Birthday as I'd like to, but I told so many people I'd be in so many different places I just won't have time. It's also the showdate.**

**Cat: Yep. Your time as a Who is almost over.**

**Spax99: But I shall continue writing until the end! Oh, and just curious, but who would like to see the ending author's note next time to be a bunch of bloopers from our production, most of which involve the Cat?**

**Jojo: Of course the Cat would be the screwball who messes up his lines.**

**Cat: But I'm more fun than y'all.**

**Spax99: Quit arguing, you two. Anyhow, have a wonderful week, and Happy Birthday to Dr. Seuss, even though it's early. See ya next chapter, guys, and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Horton. What do we do now?" I asked. We sat at the edge of the clover field, contemplating our next move.

"Kat, I really don't know…" Horton mumbled miserably. I wrapped my arms around his trunk, the only part of him I could hug.

"We'll find them, I promise. We'll look until we find them. At least, I will." I told him softly. I was still a bit shaken from the Cat and his awkward display of affection, but I wasn't going to let Horton see that.

"Thanks, Kat." Horton said smiling. I knew he was grateful for my assurance.

"Do you want me to check on them?" I asked, sort of hoping he'd say no.

"Can you? I mean, isn't that really tiring on the mind, since you have to think yourself there?"

"No, I can do it. I promise, Horton, I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could." I said, smiling. I placed my hat on the floor and opened up a vortex. Horton was right, I felt like I was going to pass out. I made my way through the portal before Horton could notice, though.

I landed in town square. Or, what was left of it, rather. The buildings were on the ground, only a few of them still standing. I gazed over the rubble.

'Where is everyone?' I thought, dismayed. I wasn't as worried about Jojo, who was off in the military camp, which was away from any dangerous buildings. But Mrs. Mayor, no wait, Mom, and Mr. Mayor, and Chris….they were in town, somewhere amongst these ruined buildings.

"HELLOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, out over the ruined town.

"…who's there?" a little voice called back, from somewhere behind me. I spun around to see little Cindy Lou Who.

"It's me, Kat, the Mayor's…." I trailed off, trying to think of what to call myself.

"Oh! The Mayor's daughter! He's been asking if anyone's seen you! Come on, most of the people are in town hall." Cindy said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me off after her. I trotted along behind her, anxious.

"La, la, la!" Cindy sang happily, skipping along with me in tow.

"Are we almost there? Is everyone okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. There were a few minor injuries, but nothing too serious. Oh! Mrs. Mayor said that if I saw you, I should tell you to go see her right away. I guess they got news from the front. That's a military term, so they have news about Jojo. She said it was important, and that you needed to know immediately." Cindy said. We saw the town hall. It was a large building, and it and most around it were standing, and damage was little.

"I'm baaaaack!" Cindy yelled as she walked through the door, beaming.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, as I walked through the door and all eyes fell on us. Awkward.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right, Kat!" a voice yelled as 2 pairs of arms were thrown around her. I looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Mayor.

"Can't…Breathe…." I managed. Their eyes widened, and they quickly backed off. They smiled at me.

"Kat, we've got some news from the front," Mrs. Mayor said.

"Please tell me he's not…" I said, scared of what she might say.

"No, no. He's fine. He might be having a bit of trouble conforming, but nothing from that part of town was damaged. Jojo is ok. He says hi, by the way. He wanted you to have this." Mrs. Mayor handed me a small package wrapped in soft brown paper. There was a note attached to it with a sparkly silver string. I put it into my messenger bag silently.

"Thank you." I said, directing it only to Mrs. Mayor. I turned away.

"Kat," Mr. Mayor said, sadly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I smacked it away, spinning around with a scowl on my face.

"Don't touch me. You're the one who sent Jojo away from me. You tried to send me too."

"Well….about that…" Mr. Mayor said. He tried to hide a piece of paper, but I grabbed it. It was a notice, saying that I was to go to military academy too. I ripped it in half.

"You guys are all right, that's all I needed to know." I said, and I walked brusquely out the door without another word. I ran through the town, not exactly having a destination in mind. I ended up at the Mayor household. Surprisingly, it was still in great shape. The door had come off its hinges, and I walked over it into the house. I made my way up the stairs to Jojo's room.

"I miss you, Jojo…" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Tell yourself, how lucky you are," I sang, thinking of the Cat. I really didn't know what to think of him. He was so infuriating, but he was pretty nice sometimes. Did I really like him? No, I didn't think so. I didn't even know if he liked me. He was in love with Katrina, and I was just like her.

I threw my hat on the ground and sent myself right back to the jungle of Nool, landing on my rear end.

"Oww," I whined, and I rubbed my sore backside as I tried to stand up. I got to my feet only to stumble and fall on my face a moment later.

"Kat, are you alright?" Horton asked me, his trunk wrapping around my shoulders to steady me.

"Yep, I'm just dandy. Oh, everyone on Who is fine, the Mayor is a jerky as ever, you know," I said, my tone of voice moving all around the place. The world was spinning around me.

"I think you should rest, Kat," Horton said, and his voice sounded distant. I saw his eyes as I drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.

_ "You IDIOT! You failed!" a voice boomed in the darkness. It was all black, but I could just make out a black bird._

_ "I'm sorry master. The girl….she was more determined to save the world of dust than we thought. She might really be our downfall…"_

_ "NO! We almost had her before, back in the other world. If it weren't for that Cat in the Hat, we would've destroyed her and the 2 worlds with her. She is their last hope, but she is weak. We have to weaken her further. We will destroy everyone and everything she fights for; everything that keeps her strong, until there is nothing left." The voice boomed._

_ "Yes, master." Said the other voice, and I finally recognized it as Vlad Vladikoff._

_ 'What's going on!?' I wanted to shriek, but I couldn't say anything. I looked down to see that I didn't have a real body. I was just a shimmering cloud of mist._

_ "What is your plan, Vlad?" the 'master' asked. Vlad smiled. Suddenly, images were flashing before us. I saw Who in ruins. The next scene was Jojo on a battlefield. He took one step and a mine blew him sky high. I saw Horton, surrounded by hunters. They pointed guns at him. And then I saw the Cat. He looked completely crushed. Something must be really wrong for him to look as bad as he did._

_ "NOOOOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my non-existent lungs._

I shot bolt upright, tears rolling down my cheeks. Horton wrapped his trunk around me.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing….it was just…a dream," I whispered distantly. But I couldn't quite convince myself of that. I knew the darkness was real. I had felt it within Vlad when I had grabbed him in the air. I hadn't realized it, but that was why I had let go of him. I reached my hand inside of my bag. I felt a small package and remembered Jojo's present. I pulled it out and unfolded his letter. It was written in a scrawling handwriting, as if it had been written hurriedly.

_Kat,_

_ I do hope that you are well. As I am aware, Who has been taken by a giant bird. I don't know where you are, but I hope you are safe. I bet you are with Horton right now. Please, tell him I said hi. If you see the Cat, tell him I've got a bone to pick with him when I get out. But enough of the messages for others. This is for you. Kat, there is so much you still need to learn, and you will in time. I know that there are secrets that may change your fate. I don't know what they are, I just have a feeling they exist. Maybe you've found out about some of them without me. But I want you to stay strong, no matter how hard it is. I believe in you. This world, that you don't know your place in, brought you in anyways. You are a part of this world, Kat. Never forget that. And I'm always going to be there to back you up, so don't worry, okay? I miss you. But now I've got to go._

_ Your friend,_

_ Jojo_

Tears rolled down my face and landed on the paper. The ink ran down the paper from my tears. I untied the string and opened the package. Inside was a small leather book. It was full of notes. The first 15 or 20 were in someone else's handwriting, but the rest was Jojo's.

I knew when I saw the name signed on the first pages that Jojo was right when he said secrets would alter my fate. At the bottom of the page, there was a name written in looping handwriting.

_ Katrina._

* * *

**Seussical Bloopers and random screw ups!**

1. _During People Vs Horton the Elephant_

Cat: In the middle of a group of Whos "WE ARE HERE!"

Director: "Cat, you're gonna sing Boil it"

Cat: Still standing with Whos "Boil it, Boil it!"

Whos: Gasp!

Cat: Looks around at Whos "Boil it! Sorry! Boil it!"

2. _During "How Lucky You Are (Mayzie's reprise) SOLD OUT OPENING NIGHT_

Mayzie: Sits in a beach chair, which collapses on her. She looks accusingly at the Cat.

Cat: Trying not to laugh his head off.

3._ During dress rehearsal_

Cat: Comes out in full makeup for the first time, and he looks like the Joker from Batman. "How's it look?"

Cast: "Uhhhh..."

8th Grade chorus and random others: "HEY CAT! WHY SO SERIOUS?" Laugh.

4. _During attendance one rehearsal_

Cat: Randomly appears on stage "Put your phones away! YES, I MEAN YOU IN THE BACK, SHOVING YOUR PHONE DOWN YOUR SKIRT!"

Horton: mumbles "Pervy Cat..."

5._ During McElligot's Pool_

Jojo: Anything's Possible!

Random Who: Stands up in audience "NO FAIR! WHY DOES ONLY JOJO GET TO HAVE A FLASH MOB IN HIS BATHROOM? I WANT TO HAVE ONE TOO!"

Me: Falls out of chair laughing

6._ Before Dress rehearsal_

Random Cast member: Holds up Cat in the Hat doll "Look! We have a Cat voodoo doll!" sticks pin in it

Cat: Walks past

Random Cast member: "How do you feel, Cat?" tries and fails to hide voodoo doll behind his back.

7. _School, before the performance_

Me: Sits in my desk, trying to fall asleep.

Cat: Randomly appears, is talking to the director who is my homerooom teacher.

Director: "Hey, can you give the Cat your poem? He wants to read it on the announcements."

Me: "Eh...it's in my locker...

Cat: Wearing a toga and his hat "I'll come to your locker, then.

At my locker

Me: Pulls out poem, on a sheet of paper that is ripped in half and smudged. "Ummmm..."

Cat: Sighs "I can still read it..."

I never did get that back...he gave it to a director who didn't give it to me.

* * *

**Spax99: Our performance was wonderful. Oh, and "How Lucky You Are" didn't play the backup music for the first show. The whole cast was freaking out, but the Cat in the Hat just sang it a cappella. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, and I told him that after the show. We had a wild after party in which my best friend managed to spill 3 sodas, one was all over me...**

**Cat: He's such a klutz...**

**Spax99: Yes, yes he is... I don't know what I'm gonna do now that the musical is over...**

**Cat: Well, you still have your movie to film...**

**Spax99: Yes, there's still that.**

**Cat: And you've still got us *Points to all of the Seussical characters.***

**Spax99: yeah, but what am I going to do without our Cat goofing off, our Mayor forgeting his lines, our Bird Girls showing off, the Grinch tying me up for going through his stuff, Vlad and the Cat losing part of their costumes IN THE MIDDLE OF A PERFORMANCE...**

**Cat: Well, you can write fanfiction and remember the good times.**

**Spax99: Yep. Well readers, that concludes the chapter. Please leave a review, it might help me get over the sadness of the performance being over... And reviews are much appreciated. I love all my readers in a friendly way.**

**Cat: See ya'll next chapter, people! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear readers! Terribly sorry for the late (very late) update, but I've been busy with the end of my color guard season. But to make up for it, this chapter is probably the longest one yet, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thank you to the wonderful people who commented/watched/favorited my story! Your support makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**Cat: In other news, we got the handcuffs off.**

**Spax99: Yup, Jojo finally thought up the right key. I'm so proud of that kid. Now I don't have the Cat driving me batty!**

**Cat: Me, driving you batty? Other way around, honey. I was stuck watching Batman with you all of Easter break!**

**Spax99: I wanted to see if our play's Cat in the Hat really did look like the Joker...**

**Cat:...Did he?**

**Spax99: With the makeup, yes. Very much so.**

**Cat:...get on with the story.**

**Spax99: Jeez, no need to be pushy...**

* * *

I stared at the name on the page of Jojo's journal in absolute shock. I didn't move, and I didn't read any further. Just the name was enough.

"Hey, are you alright?" Horton asked. I blinked, and then looked up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I knew he wasn't going to take 'nothing' as an acceptable answer. I sprung to my feet and he started, bewildered by my sudden urgent movement.

"I have to find the Cat in the Hat. Right now. I'm sorry to leave you, Hort, but it really is important. I'll try to be back soon." I said, and I knew he could see the urgency in my eyes.

"Okay, Kat. Just stay safe, and hurry back." Horton said, looking slightly concerned. I was happy that he didn't push it. I took my hat off the ground where I'd set it down and thought for a moment.

'Where would the Cat be?' I wondered. He could be anywhere, in any world. I was thinking he was probably somewhere in Nool or Who, but they were both very large worlds, compared to their inhabitants, that is.

"Horton, do you know where the Cat might be?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've been with you this whole time, that guy could be anywhere. You could try asking Gertrude, though. She might be able to help you out." Horton said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Horton." And with that, I threw down the hat and imagined the jungle. The clover patch disappeared around me, and I landed with a soft thud in the jungle.

I stood up, brushing some dirt and leaves off of me. I looked around at the trees, trying to spot one that might be Gertrude's. I knew what her tree looked like, and where it was. I suppose I just needed to figure out where I was.

"I just hope it's not Wickersham territory." I mumbled, and then yelled "HELLO?" as loudly as I could.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little kitty Kat decided to drop in for a visit." A voice from behind me said. I didn't like their vicious tone. I slowly turned around, dreading who I might see. I was surprised to see that it wasn't a Wickersham or the Sour Kangaroo. It was Mayzie.

"Hey Mayzie," I said casually.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I was wondering if you had maybe seen the Cat in the Hat around. I kind of need to talk to him." I said.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's around here somewhere, I think." She said.

"Okay, can I talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She said, smirking.

"Why not?" I asked, a little irritated with this bird. This was something important, something that could help us find his partner, and she wasn't letting me see him.

"Well, it's quite simple really. In our world, I wanted to talk to Chris, and hang out with him. But YOU kept him all to yourself. I really don't know what he saw in you. You're a pathetic loser who isn't even remotely pretty, and you monopolized his friendship. But now, I have someone you want. Sure he's talked to you before, but he's mine right now. I plan on keeping it that way. You know what they say, 'What goes around, comes around,'" Mayzie said, shaking her head a bit at me. I was appalled. She had some nerve talking to me like that.

"Look. This is something REALLY important. I NEED to talk to him as soon as possible. It's nothing like your petty need to flirt with Chris when we were in the old world. So stop being so selfish and let me do something that would be good for him." I said, my anger leaking through my words a bit more than I'd wanted. Mayzie looked so angry. Good, I-

SMACK!

I recoiled, stumbling back a good 3 feet. It took me a minute to connect the stinging in my cheek, the sudden force, and Mayzie's smug expression, but I finally managed. She slapped me! She walked forwards slowly.

"Kat, you do not know how long I've been waiting for this. I've always wanted to do this, but with Chris around, I couldn't. But you don't have Chris here. You don't have anyone to protect you." She said, as she drew back her hand to hit me again. I closed my eyes and waited for her hand to impact with my face. I felt a few tears slip past my defenses.

"Don't you dare, Mayzie." A voice from behind her said. I hear Mayzie gasp a bit.

"You don't understand the situation! I would never-.." she said, but she was cut off by the voice. I knew the voice, but I think my brain was still scattered from the first tiem she hit me.

"I understand what was happening. I saw it all. Get out, Mayzie." It said.

"But…" She started, but the voice cut her off.

"Leave us alone. Now, Mayzie." I heard a disgruntled Mayzie slink off between the trees, and then felt someone's presence over me. I shied away from the presence, as I didn't know if they were friend or foe. I didn't want to open my eyes, as it felt like they had been glued shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened slightly.

"Shh, Kat. It's going to be alright now, okay? No one's going to hurt you anymore." The voice said, picking me up in his arms. I knew it was a guy from the voice. I whimpered slightly.

"She got you good, huh? You're bleeding." He said, brushing my bangs away from my forehead. Oh. I must've hit my head on something when I fell after she slapped me. I didn't even realize that I'd fallen, but I must've ended up on the ground somehow.

"Kat, can you please open your eyes?" he asked softly. I didn't know if I had the strength to.

"Kat, are you actually conscious, or do you just want me to believe you're unconscious because you probably have no clue who I am, since your head is in such a state?" The voice asked, and I could tell he was smiling. He gently brushed the hair out from my eyes. He was still holding me, so I shifted slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"You're welcome Kat, but please open your eye." He said. I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself gazing into the eyes of the Cat in the Hat. I also realized that the world was spinning slightly around me.

"Don't push yourself," the Cat warned as he looked at me.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said shakily.

"Kat, you hit your head on a rock pretty hard. Whatever it is, you can tell me after you rest. I need to see if you have a concussion," he said, looking into my eyes. He held my top and bottom eyelids apart and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have a major concussion, but possibly a minor one." He said, ignoring my attempts at protest. "Shh, Kat, whatever you need to say it can wait."

"Katrina…" I managed to say weakly between his comments. He stiffened.

"What?" he asked. His eyes turned towards me, and I saw the sadness within them. I motioned for him to put me down. He obliged. I opened up my bag once sitting down and pulled out the journal. His eyes widened.

"That's her journal…" He whispered in awe. I nodded slowly, and handed it to him. He looked down at it, and then back at me. I smiled, letting him know it was okay for him to go off and read it. I'd be fine on my own. He looked considerate for a moment. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to leave so I could rest for a while and then get going. But what I didn't expect was for Cat to pick me up, lay the book on my lap, and start walking.

"What…'r you doin'?" I slurred. My words blurred together in my state of mind. Luckily, the Cat spoke nonsense.

"I'm going to take you somewhere you'll be safe, and then we can read this journal together. I think you have a right to know what's in it too, since you're the one who brought it here." He said quietly. I drifted into a quiet state of partial consciousness. I came back to reality when I felt myself being placed on a soft bed.

"mmm…" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I blinked as sunlight filtered in through the window in the room. The Cat sat next to the bed, in a cushy looking red armchair. He glanced over at me when he noticed I was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. I blinked.

"Better than I was." I said, my voice sounding hoarse. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at my place. Back at headquarters. The room that Katrina and I used to share. I thought it only made sense to read her journal in the place it all began." He said.

"Are you ready to start, then?" I asked. I assumed he'd read it. He nodded a sort of solemn, determined nod. And it began.

* * *

_The girl looked through her wardrobe, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the dance. The Cat had asked her, and she couldn't refuse, as he was her new partner. They had only been working together for a little more than 3 months. She finally decided on her dress, and found a pair of shoes to match._

_ "Nice outfit," a voice said. Katrina whirled around, her long, red hair spinning out around her. It was curled that night, laying down over her shoulders and coming to an end halfway down her back._

_ "C-cat!" She said, surprised. She was shocked that he was here, in their room. He wrapped his arms around her._

_ "I need to get ready, Cat!" the girl said, slightly annoyed. The Cat sighed, and let her go._

_ "Are you sure you can't just go as you are?" He asked lightly. She looked down at what she was wearing. A torn up pair of jeans, a red and white blouse, and sneakers._

_ "I'm not going to a dance in this, thank you very much." She said, laughing lightly. "And you should be getting ready too, mister." She said, poking him in the chest. He looked down and realized he was wearing an even more torn up pair of jeans and a raggedy black hoodie. He looked like a slob._

_ "Good point, my dear little Kat." He said. He walked over to her window and opened it. "See ya later, Katrina, dear." He said, swinging down out the window. She watched him go, and smiled to herself. She quickly ran off, getting ready for the dance._

* * *

_She had just gotten her new assignment. She was supposed to stop the Truffula trees from dying out. She was standing in the middle of a grove of said trees, looking around at the valley. It was just 15 minutes away from the town she grew up in. She glanced around, and noticed that every hundred yards or so there was a stump where a tree used to be._

_ "What happened here?" She asked herself._

_ "Hello, who are you?" A voice asked. The girl spun around, wide eyed, to be met with a tall, bean pole like man. He was at least a foot taller than her, with brown hair under his hat. He wore a white shirt and a brown vest. His eyes were a cool blue color._

_ "Hi, I'm Katrina. Do you know what happened to these trees?" She asked, kneeling down next to one of the stumps that used to be a tree. She looked back up at him, and she felt tears prick in her eyes._

_ "I cut a few of them down. Is there something so wrong with that?" He asked. This was what she had feared. He was going to be the one to kill all the Truffula trees._

_ "Yes, there is actually. You're killing living things. You think that's okay?" She asked._

_ "Well, is that what you ask yourself when you eat a hamburger?" He shot back._

_ "That's…" she muttered, but trailed off. She was going to say that it was different, but she knew it wasn't. Not really._

_ "That's what I thought. Jeez, what are you all afraid of? It's not like I'm going to kill all the Truffula trees." He said._

_ "Promise me you won't." She said, her eyes holding a serious glint to them. He laughed lightly._

_ "It was never my intention to. I PROMISE that I will never kill all the Truffula trees." He said._

_ "I plan on making you follow through on that promise, mister…" She said, trailing off. She didn't know his name._

_ "Once-Ler. That's my name." He said, with a warm smile. He held out his hand, and took hers within it._

_ "Please, keep your promise, Once-Ler." She said._

* * *

_A few months later, there wasn't a Truffula tree to be seen in the whole valley. Katrina was looking around sadly at all the pollution and destruction. She had seen the humming fish and the swamee swans and the barbaloots off early this morning. The Lorax had gone off that morning as well. He was a dear friend of hers these past few months. He had become almost as close to me as The Cat in the Hat._

_ "Why did this happen? Why couldn't I do better?" she asked herself. She glanced over at the towering building that the Once-Ler resided in. He was the real one at fault. Him and his stupid Thneed invention. I ran to his building, picked up a rock, and chucked it at his window._

_ "ONCE-LER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" She shrieked angrily. She kept calling the same thing, over and over again. Finally, the shutter creaked, and pair of eyes was seen in the shadows._

_ "You broke your promise! I knew this would happen. I was supposed to keep this from happening! But you, you stopped everything I worked for. You…" She said, but she couldn't continue. Tears were rolling down her face._

_ "Katrina…Katrina please…I'm sorry…" He said. His voice was raspy and sounded worn, nothing like the voice of the boy she had met when she first arrived._

_ "No. No you aren't sorry. You wouldn't have done it in the first place if you actually cared. You've destroyed one of the last places where Truffula trees grew. Possibly the last." She said. With that, she turned and walked away, ignoring the Once-Ler's cries of apology. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, she simply chose a direction and ran as fast as she could that way . She felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She stopped suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Katrina," The voice soothed. She looked up to see that it was her partner, the Cat. He smiled down at her._

_ "I failed, Cat." She said simply._

_ "You did the best you could. This mission was doomed to fail from the moment it was assigned. There's nothing more you can do." He said._

_ "You don't understand! This is very, very bad. This situation opens up a hole for the darkness to get into this world, and any adjacent worlds! Cat, I've got to go!" She yelled, panicked, and she took off running. The Cat tried to catch up with her, but he couldn't._

_ "Okay, so where would the power be most concentrated at? Where would the hole open up?" she wondered. When she said hole, she meant a rip in the fabric of this world. If the wrong people found it, their world would end. That's when it hit her._

_ "Of course! My hat creates a temporary hole in the worlds, just big enough for one or two people to temporarily slip through. So, if a permanent hole was created, it would be drawn to that location." She said, and she through the hat on the ground._

* * *

_…_

Her writing of the story ended there. It was clear that the ending was written in a rush, possibly in the seconds before she leapt through the hat. It told the story, and she had meant for someone to know it someday. Cat looked at Kat.

"That's all? She just wrote down what happened, more detailed than what I knew…" Cat said. I could tell he was disappointed. He was hoping that there would be some special message for him. She had to say, it was a bit disappointing that the big revelation was really only elaborations on things they already knew.

Kat took the journal in her hands, flipping through the pages. She looked through the blank pages in the back, too. She was about to toss the journal aside when something caught her eye in the back. Writing. She flipped to the page, and saw that it was addressed to Cat. It was at that moment that the Cat came back into the room. She hadn't actually realized he'd left, but he had. He was holding 2 cups of tea.

"Cat, that wasn't the end! She left you a letter!" I shouted excitedly. His face lit up like a little kid would at Christmas time. He quickly set the 2 cups of tea down on the nightstand and picked up the journal. I was about to stand up and read over his shoulder, but he motioned for me to stay seated.

"I'll read it out loud, Kat." He said. I nodded. He took a deep breath, and began to read the message.

_ Cat,_

_ I know that if you are reading this, then our world collapsed and then came back together. As I am writing this, I hold little hope that the world will not collapse, but much more hope that someone will be able to revive it. I know I upset you when I ran off all those years ago. Or was it years ago? It was only a few hours to me, but it could've been days, months, or more likely years since the day I failed. But I didn't fail the world. The reason we were sent to another world, as I'm sure we were if you're reading this now, is because I took the energy from the tear in our world into myself. Well, I haven't done it yet, but that's my plan, it will have been executed by the time you read this. This probably means that I wasn't in the other world, and I'm not present now. Or so you think. Cat, you should know by now that I'm not as easy to get rid of as that. I promise you that I am somewhere there. Most likely, the energy from the rift, as I will now call it, since hole seems so trivial, has caused me to have a sort of amnesia. I highly doubt it will have completely obliterated me, though. Maybe you have an idea of who I am in this world. Or maybe you have no clue. I could be anyone. Maybe you have amnesia too, though. I don't know how the whole 'collapsing and coming back together world' thing is going to work out. My personality might be different, and so might my name, but I'll be someone who has no identity in this world. And, I can help you find your identity from the previous world. I'm sorry I can't say more, Cat. But just know this, and never forget it. I love you, with all my heart._

_ Yours,_

_ Katrina_

My mouth hung wide open with the revelations the letter had brought. So, the Cat was someone from my world as well? He was probably someone I didn't know, then. But even more surprising was the fact that Katrina was still alive somewhere. She was still someone in this world, walking around, not even knowing who the heck she was, or that she was special. I glanced over at the Cat. He was staring at me, wide eyed.

"Cat, why are you creepily staring at me like that?" I asked. He blinked a second, and then shook his head.

"I have a theory. I think I know who Katrina is." He said.

"Really, who?" I felt like I was missing something big, but I couldn't tell what through the fog in my head.

"Kat, I think you are Katrina." The Cat said. Oh. So THAT'S what I was missing.

"No. There's no freaking way…I'm not Katrina!" I said.

"Yeah, you are." He said.

"I'm not! You've just deluded yourself into thinking that I'm your missing partner because you can't accept the fact that maybe things didn't go as she had planned. Maybe she died, Cat. I'm not her. I can't be. She's older than me anyhow." I said, and I got up.

"Kat, it could be, though! It just might be!" he said excitedly.

"But it's not, Cat. I'm not. And I don't know any other way to show you that. Goodbye." I said, and I walked out on him. I heard him call my name, but I had resolved to go back to Horton. Where I belonged. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that the Cat might just be right…

* * *

**Well, that was...interesting. I have no idea why my brain wrote that, but it did, and I like it. Not how this chapter was originally supposed to go (Heck, my first draft had Horton present for their meeting and Mayzie singing her version of 'How Lucky You Are') but I like it this way better.**

**Cat: Your brain has some seriously messed up ideas about me. I would never mistake someone else for my partner.**

**Spax99: Are you sure of that?**

**Cat:...your point?**

**Spax99 *Ignoring Cat* Anyhow, I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one. I should've had this up back at the begining of April, but I was so distracted by Dr. Who, Batman, and manga that I lost track of time. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I started another Seussical story, called 'Chaos on Set'. If you like my writing, check it out. I think that's it...**

**Jojo: Thanks for reading, and please review! (She can't forget about us agian...you can't let her!)**


End file.
